L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Black
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: Il a fallu évidemment que la seule fois où le hasard, mon malheur et mes pas, m'ont mené vers un endroit sans magie, elle soit là pour assister au spectacle le plus désolant que je puisse offrir. J'aurais dû aller chez James... J'aurais dû.
1. Part I

_**Auteur:** Mimi (petite précision étant donné que mon compte est un partage entre soeurettes)  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Le personnage de Sirius Black est tout entier à Rowling, qui malgré tous mes arguments les plus convainquants, a refusé tout net de me le donner... A défaut, elle me l'a prêté :) Le reste des personnages ne m'appartiennent même pas totalement puisqu'ils sont tout droit tirés de l'histoire que j'écris avec ma soeur, Sam, sur ce même compte, "On est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans !"_

_ **Note de mwaaah :** Bon, je me vois dans l'obligation de poster pour ne plus subir de harcèlement... Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre du défi de Noël du forum que je tiens avec Lizoune sur les Maraudeurs et c'est également le cadeau de Noweeeel de **Ezilda** et de ma meilleure amie... C'est un petit two shot que j'ai pris un plaisir fou à écrire. _

_J'espère sincèrement qu'il en sera de même pour vous pendant votre lecture !  
_

* * *

**L'étrange Noël de M. Black**

Part I 

Les lumières colorées m'aveuglent.

Blanc, jaune, rouge, vert, bleu, or, argent.

Les décorations exubérantes me paraissent ternes.

Père Noël au visage joufflu et joyeux, lutins aux mines resplendissantes.

La neige fondue sur le sol boueux m'irrite.

L'esprit de Noel m'exaspère…

… Pire, il m'écœure.

Je traine des pieds, salissant davantage mon jean, qui est déjà dans un état lamentable.

Etat aussi lamentable que le mien à l'heure actuelle.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux sales, soucieux de savoir quelle tête je peux avoir à l'instant. Comme pour répondre à ma pensée, une vitrine illuminée me renvoie mon reflet aux joues creuses et dont les cernes sont si étendues qu'elles donnent un teint violacé à mon visage. Une blessure encore rouge de sang séché s'étend sur ma joue et me donne l'air d'un blessé grave.

Je suis déplorable.

Et par-dessus-tout, je meurs de froid.

Dans la précipitation de mon départ, je n'ai embarqué que le stricte nécessaire : ma baguette et quelques vêtements plutôt inadaptés à la période. Faible nécessaire de survie, hein ?

Je me sens si déplorable au milieu de ces moldus qui me bousculent en cette veille de Noël qu'une envie d'éclater de rire me tenaille la gorge.

J'ai 16 ans, une baguette magique dans la poche, un vieux pull sur le dos et aucun endroit où aller.

Evidemment, j'ai pensé à aller chez James. Mais quand le chauffeur du Magicobus m'a demandé ma destination, j'ai hésité.

J'ai hésité quelques secondes seulement.

Assez pour me poser toutes les questions que je ne m'étais jamais posé auparavant : et si James n'avait jamais parlé de son stupide meilleur ami à ses parents ? Et s'il ne leur avait pas dit que l'idiot auquel il adressait de grands signes sur le quai de la gare à la rentrée, n'était que l'héritier, certes déshérité maintenant, de la grande famille des Black ?

Et puis... qu'est ce que j'aurais pu leur dire ? Que mes parents avaient décidés, sans raison apparente, que Poudlard n'était pas pour moi ? Qu'ils avaient décidés, sans mon avis, que je me devrais me fiancer, un point c'est tout ? Qu'il y aurait forcément, en ce bas monde, une femme qui serait capable de me remettre sur le droit chemin et qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de la trouver par eux-mêmes ?

De nouveau, une envie de rire me prend à la gorge.

_Le droit chemin…_

J'y suis déjà sur le droit chemin, n'est ce pas ?

J'ai froid.

J'ai faim.

Je me sens déplorable.

Minable.

Mais je suis sur le droit chemin.

N'est ce pas ?

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de penser à ça.

Après un instant d'hésitation, je me décide à m'engouffrer dans le centre commercial qui s'élève devant moi, en frictionnant mes mains frigorifiés, qui avaient élus domicile dans mes poches jusque là. Lorsque les portes automatiques s'ouvrent pour me laisser entrer à l'intérieur, j'ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Une vieille dame me bouscule avec une force exceptionnelle pour son âge, m'arrachant à ma stupéfaction. Je tourne sur moi-même, l'air passablement idiot.

C'est fou comme les moldus se débrouillent bien pour vivre sans la magie !

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je vis à la lumière de ma baguette, de la cheminée et de la magie… Des sortes de loupiottes lumineuses clignent un peu partout autour de moi, m'aveuglant un peu plus. Au plafond, une décoration de guirlandes et de boules aux couleurs vives me donnent le tournis. Des escaliers s'élèvent de part et d'autre et j'aperçois d'innombrables étages au dessus de moi. Une multitude de boutiques s'ouvrent de tous les côtés.

« Excusez-moi ! »

Quelqu'un me heurte de plein fouet et je manque de tomber à la renverse. Le ton que la femme a employé ressemblait davantage à une réprimande qu'à des excuses pour m'avoir bousculé mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Après tout, je devais avoir l'air stupide, au milieu du grand hall, la bouche ouverte, le regard fixé sur les multiples décorations qui m'entourent.

Je fais quelques pas vers l'avant, en grimaçant. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire maintenant.

J'aurais peut-être dû aller chez James…

J'aurais dû.

Mais il est trop tard pour changer d'avis.

L'avantage c'est que dans ce centre commercial de Londres, j'ai chaud. Pour pallier au vent frigorifique qui souffle dehors, tout est surchauffé. Des magasins de vêtements où je rentre pour passer le temps jusqu'au grand supermarché qui recouvre trois étages à lui seul.

Je me sens de plus en plus minable au milieu de ces gens, emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux, des bonnets et des gants chauds.

Je dois faire pâle figure à côté et les regards de certains passants confirment sans nul doute ce que je pense. Mais je ne dois pas m'en occuper, n'est ce pas ?

J'ai 16 ans, j'ai froid, j'ai faim et je suis à la rue mais… tout va bien.

Après une longue promenade entre les rayons, je me faufile parmi la foule pour investir un autre magasin.

Histoire de passer le temps. Et de ne pas penser que je serais bientôt obligé de réfléchir à un endroit où aller.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une heure.

Soixante longues minutes que je n'ai pas vu s'écouler, assis sur ce banc d'un bleu pétard, les yeux rivés sur ce qui n'aurait jamais pu me sembler un spectacle attrayant un autre jour.

Il semblerait que mon malheur veuille me renvoyer à la figurer le bonheur des autres pour me signifier toutes les choses que j'ai pu manquer durant mon enfance.

Je viens de voir plus d'une cinquantaine d'enfants défiler pour prendre place sur les genoux de ce Père Noël, qui a investi une estrade au milieu du centre commercial. Avec ses pommettes hautes, son visage joufflu, sa barbe blanche à faire pâlir de jalousie Dumbledore lui-même et son sourire bienheureux, il a presque l'air ridicule. Il est encore davantage dans son accoutrement rouge et blanc surmonté d'un bonnet qui tombe légèrement sur ses yeux rieurs. Un parfait Père Noël en somme.

Le plus ridicule dans cette histoire, c'est que ce spectacle, qui m'est toujours apparu comme le cliché le plus écœurant de Noël, me rend heureux et amer tout à la fois.

Tous ces enfants, qu'importe leur âge, ont sauté de l'estrade, des étoiles dans les yeux, leur petit paquet sous un bras, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles éclairant leurs petits visages. Bon… Il y a eu ce brailleur qui voulait « un cadeau plus gros » et celui qui a hurlé de toute la force de ses poumons, en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés au vieil homme, qui tentait tant bien que mal de le tenir entre ses mains.

Mais le constat reste sensiblement le même à mes yeux : c'est Noël et je n'ai absolument personne avec qui le passer. Cet esprit de fêtes a tendance à me rendre dramatique… mais la situation est fondamentalement dramatique, non ? Je n'aurais pas dû obéir et rentrer « chez moi » durant ces vacances. Mais un ordre de mon père est un ordre de mon père. Y désobéir m'aurait sans doute couté plus qu'une fête sans famille, ni amis autour de moi.

Je déteste la solitude.

Comme un poison qui coulerait dans mes veines, elle consume tour à tour mes espoirs et ma bonne humeur. Je n'ai jamais eu la vie que j'aurais souhaité avoir. Comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'ai pris sur moi, comme n'importe qui, et j'ai souri à ce que la vie a bien voulu m'offrir.

Sans façade, ni faux semblant.

J'ai simplement souri parce que j'étais heureux d'avoir ce que j'avais : des amis à mes côtés… et des filles à profusion.

Mais aujourd'hui, mon sourire ne semble pas au programme, tout simplement parce qu'il me manque quelqu'un à qui l'offrir. Alors je ne souris pas.

Au contraire… je déprime. Et l'idée elle-même de déprimer me déprime.

Comme un cercle vicieux que j'aimerais briser mais duquel je ne peux pas sortir.

Je secoue légèrement la tête.

Cette journée me perdra.

Comme pour m'empêcher de sombrer davantage, une petite gamine déboule de nulle part face à moi, me faisant sursauter. Ses grands yeux sombres me fixent quelques secondes, comme pour saisir mon regard. Des boucles noires et mi-longues encadrent un visage juvénile. D'un geste de la main, elle balaie une mèche de cheveux qui chatouille une de ses joues rosies par le vent qui souffle au dehors. Ce geste m'apparaît comme familier. Elle réajuste un bonnet blanc, qui surmonte sa tête et serre entre ses doigts une viennoiserie à peine entamée.

Elle observe un instant les gens autour d'elle puis se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Son visage se fend d'un joli sourire éclatant, qui me dit également quelque chose. Le genre de joli sourire qui en devient presque exaspérant.

« Salut ! » me lance-t-elle, comme prélude à une longue conversation.

Je la fixe un moment, comme pour me convaincre qu'elle me parle à moi et à personne d'autre. Certes, elle est face à moi et me toise d'un regard joyeux mais dans l'état où je suis, cela ne me semble pas une réaction appropriée.

« Salut. »

Effectivement, je ne parle pas souvent à des gosses, ça se remarque.

Pourtant, elle continue de sourire. Encore. Sans me quitter des yeux.

« Dis… »

Elle fixe mon visage avec insistance.

« Tu t'es fais ça comment ? » finit-elle par demander en pointant du doigt ma joue blessée, sans aucune gêne apparente.

Je cligne des paupières en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais répondre à cette gamine beaucoup trop curieuse pour son propre bien.

« Je suis tombé. »

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire éclatant, comme si je lui avais annoncé qu'elle aurait le double des cadeaux qu'elle avait demandé pour les fêtes.

Mignonne mais exaspérante tout de même.

« Tu as dû te faire très mal, quand même. » répond-t-elle.

Elle grimace, comme si l'évidence de sa constatation la frappait. J'hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Après une minute de silence où elle frétille sur place, elle ajoute :

« En plus, t'es tout blanc. »

Le ton de sa voix me fait sourire légèrement. Elle semble partager entre la compassion et une sorte d'amusement mais je ne m'en offusque pas.

« T'es malade ? » s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le banc.

Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle fronce les sourcils, soucieuse.

« Papa, quand il trouve que je suis toute blanche, ben il dit que je suis malade… »

Je souris.

« Mais moi je ne suis pas malade, tu sais. Je suis juste… blanc. » expliqué-je en roulant des yeux.

Son petit nez se plisse dans une moue d'incompréhension et sans prévenir, elle éclate d'un grand rire amusé.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi… » commente-t-elle en me tapant le genou dans un geste presque affectueux.

La scène parait surréaliste, non ? Une gamine venue de nulle part s'assoit à mes côtés, s'inquiète de mon état et me tapote le genou de la même façon qu'elle l'aurait fait avec une personne de sa famille.

« Tu es toute seule ? Perdue ? »

Elle s'arrête de rire et pose un doigt sur son menton.

« Non… »

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens et joue avec une mèche de cheveux.

« Non, en fait, je suis avec mon papa et ma grande sœur ! »

Je regarde autour de moi mais personne ne semble l'accompagner. D'ailleurs, si ça avait été le cas, elle ne serait pas à côté de moi. Une personne censée ne laisserait pas une gamine de pas plus de 6 ans à côté du simulacre de garçon que j'incarne aujourd'hui. Elle surprend mon tour d'horizon et secoue la tête avec un sourire.

« Ma grande sœur, elle est parti acheter un cadeau pour mon papy et ma mamy… Elle oublie tous les ans ! Papa dit qu'elle fait exprès pour éviter ma maman qui… »

Elle s'arrête pour réfléchir et adopte un sourire amusé.

« Parce que maman devient un peu fofolle quand c'est Noël. Elle invite toujours plein de monde et après, il faut qu'on l'aide toute la journée pour qu'elle finisse tout à temps… Elle est marrante, ma maman. »

Je laisse un sourire flotter sur mes lèvres. La bonne humeur de cette joyeuse gamine est transmissible, apparemment. Ses petits yeux brillants me toisent. Je me redresse et m'approche un peu d'elle.

« Et ton papa ? »

Elle m'adresse un sourire mystérieux et se détourne de moi pour rejoindre la file d'attente de l'estrade. Je me lève à mon tour, curieux de sa réaction et me rapproche d'elle alors qu'elle mordille dans sa pâtisserie.

« Il est où ton père, petite ? » demandé-je en m'agenouillant à côté d'elle, mon sac à la main.

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et me regarde avec amusement, presque moqueusement.

« - Il est parti chercher quelque chose, lui aussi. Il va revenir, tu sais.

- Il t'a laissé toute seule ? interrogé-je, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'empresse-t-elle de me répondre en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle avale le morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche et pointe du doigt une enseigne un peu plus loin.

« - Tu vois, le monsieur là-bas…

- Lequel ?

- Celui qui a des cheveux blancs hérissés sur sa tête… explique-t-elle en allongeant davantage son bras.

- Oui, je vois.

- Tu vois comme il me regarde ? continue-t-elle en adressant un signe de la main à l'homme.

- Mmm…

- Ben, c'est lui qui me surveille ! conclut-elle joyeusement en se balançant sur ses pieds. C'est un copain à Papa ! Je voulais pas aller avec lui, je voulais voir le Père Noël ! »

Elle se tourne vers le dit Père Noël dont le sourire heureux est toujours au rendez-vous. Après un instant d'observation, elle se penche vers moi.

« Tu crois que c'est le vrai, toi ? »

Elle incline la tête vers la gauche et l'observe de nouveau d'un œil inquisiteur.

« Je suis pas sûre… » commente-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Regarde sa barbe, on dirait une fausse… »

Je penche la tête à mon tour avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je ne sais pas… » je réponds en secouant la tête.

Elle me lance une œillade soupçonneuse, comme pour me juger et s'approche finalement de mon oreille.

« J'ai entendu Lea dire qu'il existait pas… » murmure-t-elle d'un ton de conspirateur. « Que c'était des… _conneries_. »

Elle s'éloigne de moi en se mordillant la lèvre. Je lui adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

« - Cette Lea t'a sans doute menti. Tu vois bien qu'il est là, juste devant toi. C'est qui d'ailleurs, Lea ? ajouté-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Ma grande sœur.

- Les grandes sœurs disent toujours des bêtises, c'est connu ! »

Je parfaire ma phrase d'un clin d'œil complice, auquel elle répond par un nouveau sourire éclatant. Et beaucoup moins exaspérant.

« Tu es un grand frère, toi, pas vrai ? »

Mon sourire disparaît subitement.

Un grand frère… Oui, dans les faits. Mais en réalité…

« - Pourquoi t'es triste, dis ? me demande-t-elle en me fixant.

- Je ne suis pas triste. »

Elle secoue la tête, l'air désabusé. Son regard me signifie clairement qu'elle ne me croit pas mais au lieu de me le dire, elle me tend la viennoiserie qui est dans sa main.

« T'en veux ? »

C'est vrai que j'ai faim… mais pas au point d'arracher à une fillette son encas.

« Non, merci. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, quand j'entends une voix dans mon dos.

« Taïna ! Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ? Où est Papa ? Et… »

La voix s'arrête brusquement. Cette voix qui ne m'est pas inconnu… Je fais volte face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux mêmes cheveux bouclés et noirs que la fillette. L'habituel sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres a disparu pour laisser place à une expression à mi chemin entre l'horreur et la stupéfaction. En temps normal, ce spectacle m'aurait amusé et je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à lui envoyer quelques piques bien sentis.

Mais il se trouve qu'à l'instant, je dois a priori tiré la même tête qu'elle…

« Richards, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Ma propre voix trahit mon étonnement plus que le mécontentement de la voir débouler là où je n'avais pas envie de la voir, le jour où il ne fallait pas qu'elle me voit.

Richards… Leanor.

Je l'ai rarement appelé par son prénom. Peut-être au début, lorsqu'on ne se connaissait pas assez pour savoir que nous étions totalement incompatibles. Dire que cette fille est une prise de tête est un euphémisme. Elle piaille, rit, sourit, sautille à longueur de journée. Toujours en constant mouvement, il m'est difficile de me souvenir quand je l'ai vu affalé dans un fauteuil, seulement _fatiguée_ par sa journée. Depuis que Remus a décidé d'en faire sa meilleure amie, par un processus de logique qui m'échappe totalement, cette fille me confisque l'air dont j'ai initialement besoin pour survivre.

Elle se fout de moi à longueur de journée. Ce que je lui rends très bien.

Elle me décrédite toutes les fois où une fille m'approche. J'ai bien essayé d'admettre qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une jalousie mal placée mais non… Le temps m'a prouvé qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un de ses loisirs favoris.

Et elle a ce sourire éclatant et exaspérant tout à la fois qui, sur ses lèvres, me donne envie de le lui faire avaler par n'importe quel moyen.

Il a fallu évidemment que la seule fois où le hasard, mon malheur et mes pas, m'ont mené vers un endroit sans magie, elle soit là pour assister au spectacle le plus désolant que je puisse offrir.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » grogne-t-elle en retour lorsqu'elle retrouve l'usage de la parole.

Elle me toise de son regard habituel - mélange habile d'exaspération et de moquerie - avant de se tourner vers la petite, qui est sa sœur si mes calculs sont bons.

« Taï… Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit déjà ? »

La petite fille se balance d'un pied à l'autre, sans répondre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« - On ne doit pas parler aux inconnus… ça ne te dit rien, cette petite phrase ? Si Papa l'apprenait, il serait très…

- Tu vas pas lui dire, pas vrai ? l'interrompt la gamine en se mordant la lèvre, affolée.

- Je ne sais pas… »

Taïna s'accroche soudainement au bras de sa sœur, qui s'était relevé.

« - Toi, tu lui parles d'abord ! s'insurge-t-elle avec colère. T'as pas le droit de le dire à Papa si toi aussi tu parles à des inconnus ! Il va te gronder, toi aussi. »

Je vois Richards secouer la tête, incrédule.

« - Je le connais, Taï alors je peux lui…

- Alors, c'est pas un inconnu ! J'avais le droit de lui parler. » la stoppe la petite fille en se fendant d'un sourire angélique.

Je souris légèrement en voyant Leanor soupirait d'agacement.

« Elle a raison. » j'ajoute pour appuyer les paroles de l'enfant. « Je ne suis pas un inconnu. »

Avec une hargne non dissimulée, l'aînée des Richards se tourne vers moi. Elle semblait avoir oublié ma présence quelques instants et me retrouver ne lui fait apparemment pas plaisir. Sentiment réciproque évidemment. Mais la taquiner m'a toujours mis de bonne humeur.

Et j'ai besoin d'un regain de bonne humeur, tout de suite et maintenant.

« - On ne t'a rien demandé, Black ! marmonne-t-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un regard noir.

- Sans aucun doute mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est ma sœur, elle ne devait pas te parler, et d'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas lui répondre. Tu ne t'es même pas demandé si elle était perdue ou pourquoi elle était seule, hein ? »

Je m'apprête à répondre vertement mais la petite tapote le manteau de sa sœur avec impatience.

« Il m'a demandé si j'étais perdu, Lea. Il m'a demandé t'étais où, toi et Papa… »

Elle m'adresse un sourire en attendant une réponse de sa sœur, qui se détourne de moi en l'attrapant par la main.

« - On doit y aller, Taï.

- Non ! s'exclame la petite fille avec un regard suppliant. Le Père Noël… Papa est même pas encore arrivé. »

Richards s'arrête, incertaine. Elle semble partager entre l'envie de faire plaisir à sa sœur et la perspective de devoir me voir encore pendant quelques minutes. Elle m'étonnera toujours, décidément.

« Juste le temps de voir le Père Noël. » finit-elle par soupirer en lâchant la main de sa sœur, qui reprit joyeusement sa place dans la file d'attente en la remerciant.

Je vois Leanor faire un pas de côté sans daigner tourner les yeux de mon côté. Ses poings qui ne cesse de se serrer et de se desserrer me signifie mieux que des mots dans quel état elle est. J'entends encore Remus m'expliquer à quel point elle pouvait être nerveuse… ce qui m'indifférait réellement mais il tenait à me faire comprendre que je ne devais absolument pas l'énerver. La bonne blague ! Au moment où je fais un pas pour rejoindre le banc sur lequel j'étais assis dix minutes auparavant, elle tourne la tête dans ma direction et me toise d'un regard froid.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Black ? »

Sous ses yeux fixés sur mon visage, je ne peux empêcher ma tête d'amorcer un mouvement pour me détourner. Leanor Richards n'a pas à me voir ainsi, vulnérable comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

« - Demandé avec autant de gentillesse, je me dois de répondre hein ?

- Arrête de jouer à ça et réponds-moi, grommelle-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Tu as fais des progrès en matière d'amabilité Richards, je suis fier de toi. » j'ironise en me dirigeant vers le banc.

Elle me suit sans se démonter, la mine quelque peu offusquée tout de même. Après une minute de religieux silence, interrompu par la rumeur des bavardages autour de nous et ponctué par les éclats de rire des enfants qui descendent tour à tour de l'estrade, elle me demande :

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, Black ? »

Je cligne des yeux. J'ai cru percevoir dans sa voix une pointe de sollicitude… J'ai dû rêver, hein ?

« - Ne me réponds pas qu'il ne t'ait rien arrivé et que tout va pour le mieux, me prévient-elle alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

- C'est pourtant le cas. »

Mon ton dégagé sonne plutôt creux à mes oreilles. Espérons que ça ne soit pas son cas…

« - Prends-moi pour une demeurée, vas-y ! grogne-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- Pas besoin de me le demander.

- Ecoute, Black, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à gober tes salades. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, une veille de Noël, la joue en sang, seul et dans un quartier moldu ? »

Bon résumé de ma désastreuse situation. Moi qui avais espéré m'en sortir en échappant à ses questions, c'est raté.

« - Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre à gober mes salades, non ?

- Black, arrête ton petit jeu ! Soit tu réponds, soit je m'en vais.

- Et bien, va t'en, je t'en prie ! Je ne te retiens absolument pas. »

Je lui jette une œillade de défi. Je n'ai besoin ni de sa pitié, ni de son aide. Nos relations ne vont pas changé simplement parce que je parais dans un état lamentable. Non, je n'ai pas besoin de son aide et encore moins de sa pitié. Elle me jette un regard froid, exaspéré en se levant pour s'éloigner.

« T'es vraiment un crétin… » me lance-t-elle d'une voix irritée. « Joyeux Noël quand même. »

Je ne sais pas si son intention était de me blesser mais elle pourra se vanter d'avoir réussi. Je sens mon cœur se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine mais je n'y fais guère attention.

Joyeux Noël… tu parles.

Un joyeux Noël seul ne me dit rien. Je l'observe s'éloigner vers sa sœur, qui la regarde avec un drôle d'air, mécontente visiblement.

J'aurais peut-être dû être moins sur la défensive, non ?

Je me surprends à regretter d'avoir repousser Richards. Elle avait l'air d'avoir sincèrement envie de savoir lorsqu'elle m'a demandé ce qui m'arrivait.

J'aurais peut-être dû être moins…

Je secoue la tête.

Mon cas est réellement désespéré si je me mets à regretter d'avoir envoyer bouler Leanor. C'est dans la nature de nos relations : pas d'amitié, pas de pitié, pas de sollicitude, ni de gentillesse entre nous. Peu importe la situation.

Je ferme les yeux en basculant la tête en arrière, subitement lasse. Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre les idées en place qu'une douleur fulgurante me traverse le bras alors que quelqu'un me relève du banc sans ménagement.

« Viens avec moi, Black ! » ordonne Leanor quand j'ouvre paresseusement les yeux.

Elle retire sa main de la mienne au moment où elle remarque ma grimace de douleur.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » répète-t-elle pour la énième fois, d'une voix calme cette fois.

Je me rassois sur le banc.

« Fiche moi la paix, Richards ! »

Elle sifflote rageusement en me ressaisissant par le bras, m'obligeant à la regarder. Elle a une force insoupçonnée, cette fille !

« Je peux comprendre que tu sois de mauvaise humeur puisque je vois qu'il t'ait arrivé quelque chose… et probablement pas quelque chose de génial. »

Elle fixe mon visage et reprend immédiatement.

« MAIS, ça ne t'autorise pas à te montrer désagréable avec moi, ok ? »

Elle n'attend pas de réponse et me tire avec elle vers Taïna et un homme, son père sans doute, qui embrasse la scène d'un regard étonné… Choqué même.

« Maintenant, tu viens avec moi. Entre nous, c'est étonnant mais ma mauvaise conscience me ferait souffrir si je te laissais là, à ton sort alors qu'il semble précisément indécis aujourd'hui. »

Je me dégage violemment et m'apprête à répondre avec colère mais elle me devance :

« Et je ne te demande pas ton avis, Black ! »

* * *

_Voila pour la première partie ! La seconde est meilleure selon moi mais à vous d'en juger. Je pense la poster dans une petite semaine si je tiens jusque là. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire... si non... Pareil D _


	2. Part II

**Petite note de Mimi :** Coucou ! Voici la deuxième partie, comme promis. Celle que je préfère XD J'ai mis un peu plus d'une semaine à la poster, à cause des bugs qui me soulaient et de ma vie extérieure aussi.

**Disclaimer :** Sirius appartient tout entier à JKR ainsi que Lily, Remus et James (qui ne sont que cités). Taïna, Leanor et les parents Richards m'appartiennent, à ma soeurette et moi !

**Remerciements à :** **Ezilda**, **Dark-Flower**, **Lizoune**, **titelolo**, **Melanie**, **millou95**, **tchingtchong**, ainsi qu'à **papillon**, **vivi-black** et **Noriane** (vos reviews m'ont fait très très plaisir mais comme vous n'avez pas laissé de mail, je ne peux malheureusement y répondre !) Merci également à ceux qui ont lu sans reviewer ou qui se sont inscrits sur l'alerte !

* * *

**L'étrange Noël de M. Black**

Part II  


Je ne me souviens pas avoir passé autant de temps de toute ma vie sous un jet d'eau. Faisant passer l'eau d'une température à son extrême, j'en oublie presque que je ne suis ni chez moi, ni même chez quelqu'un qui veut de moi.

Un martèlement à la porte me rappelle à l'ordre.

« T'as décidé d'hiberner là dedans ou quoi ? »

Sa voix agressive me ramène sur terre et après un dernier jet d'eau glacée sur ma chevelure dorénavant propre, je sors de la cabine de douche en grognant, enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille.

« C'est bon, je sors ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être désagréable, tout comme elle. Je l'entends souffler derrière la porte et ses pas me signifient qu'elle s'éloigne.

Dire qu'elle m'a traînée jusqu'à chez elle est une assez bonne image de ce qui s'est passé. Je la savais réellement très obstinée mais pas à ce point. Pas à ce point _pour moi_. Oui, après tout, ça serait mentir que de dire que je n'ai jamais vu à ce point obstiné… Leanor a toujours été obstinée. A tel point que c'en est agaçant. Certes, sa sœur a beaucoup joué pour la convaincre - je crois -… et surtout pour me convaincre. Elle s'est accrochée à mon bras avec ténacité jusqu'à ce que je cède.

Une persistante odeur de fleurs me colle à la peau. La salle de bains de Richards est une salle de bains… de fille. Je n'en ai jamais vu à vrai dire mais ça ne peut être que ça.

Sans hésiter, j'ouvre un tiroir sous le lavabo. Une avalanche de couleurs et de formes différentes y est entassée en désordre. Du maquillage me semble-t-il. Je le referme d'un coup sec au moment où j'entends sa voix :

« Tu fais exprès, Black ? » grogne-t-elle avec hargne en tapant du poing derrière la porte.

Je l'ignore superbement en tirant sur la poignée d'un petit meuble accroché au mur. Une multitude de parfums me font face, parfaitement bien rangé les uns derrière les autres. J'en saisis un et hume avec répugnance. Le silence de Richards n'est pas de longue durée. Elle tambourine de nouveau à la porte.

Je me délecte de la sentir s'énerver.

« Black, je te jure que si tu fouilles dans mes affaires… »

Je souris d'un air carnassier à mon reflet dans le miroir et l'entends tambouriner de nouveau à la porte.

Si l'impatience avait un nom, ce serait Leanor Richards, sans conteste.

« - Ouvre Black ou je défonce la porte !

- Je t'en prie, tu es chez toi, » je réplique d'une voix ironique.

J'ouvre une troisième armoire et fouille parmi les trentaines de lotions différentes qui s'y trouvent. Je ne dirais pas que j'en ai douté mais Richards m'a l'air d'être une fille… une vraie de vraie… avec sa crème pour les mains… son mascara noir… son crayon « une humeur, une couleur » de chez _Greta, féminine jusqu'au bout des ongles_…

A cette pensée, j'éclate de rire, oubliant qu'elle se trouve derrière la porte.

« Si t'es pas sorti de là dans la minute, j'hésite pas à… »

Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Une liasse de parchemins jaunâtres me font de l'œil juste derrière l'entassement de crèmes. D'un geste ample de la main, je renverse le tout à terre pour m'en saisir. Ignorant le désordre que j'ai causé - il s'agit simplement de la salle de bains de Leanor Richards hein -, je m'assois sur le petit meuble dans lequel s'entasse des serviettes de bains de toutes les couleurs. Je retire l'élastique qui retient le liasse et me retrouve avec une vingtaine de lettres sur les bras.

_Leanor, _

_Je t'avais promis mais je ne peux absolument pas venir… Tu vas me reprocher de le faire exprès et je ne peux que te laisser me reprocher ce que tu veux, je suis impardonnable. J'avais encore promis mais…_

_Je t'explique à la rentrée, on est d'accord ? Ne m'évites pas surtout et répond moi, même si c'est pour me dire que je suis le plus idiot des meilleurs amis que tu n'ais jamais eu… Si tant est que tu en es eu d'autre…_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Remus_

Ne voulant pas m'attarder sur le capital stupidité d'un de mes meilleurs amis - il lui demande quand même de ne pas l'éviter… - je prend une seconde lettre.

_Joyeux Noël !_

_Ça me parait bizarre de te souhaiter un joyeux noël alors qu'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques mois. Pour toi, ça doit sans doute être d'autant plus bizarre que je te dise qu'il me parait bizarre de te souhaiter de bonnes fêtes. J'ai l'impression que notre amitié a démarré trop rapidement pour que je m'en rende compte… Bizarre n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je t'envoie avec cette lettre pleine de bêtises, une…_

« Ouvre ! »

… _boîte de…_

« Bordel, Black, tu te crois où ?! Ouvre cette porte où je vais…

- la défoncer ? Il me semble que tu répètes ça depuis quelques minutes… D'ailleurs je suis occupé, alors évites d'entrer maintenant… Je regretterais sincèrement que tu ailles te vanter partout de m'avoir vu dans mon plus simple appareil… »

Ma voix railleuse n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, ni même ma phrase semble-t-il, puisqu'elle s'étouffe d'indignation.

« - Même si j'avais l'occasion d'assister à ce…

- spectacle réjouissant ? proposé-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

- Ah ah ! Effrayant, tu veux dire... Qui _voudrait_... qui _pourrait_ même...

- Des tas de filles, crois-moi ! » l'interrompé-je en me rengorgeant.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je replonge dans la lettre de Remus… Je ne le savais pas si inintéressant, d'ailleurs. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut passer du temps à écrire ce genre de lettres… Une discussion pour remettre les pendules à l'heure s'impose selon moi.

Je passe à la lettre suivante, dénuée d'intérêt toujours… Encore une autre… Puis une autre… Leanor et Remus semblent être des adeptes de la lettre inutile… Une sérieuse discussion s'impose maintenant. Je saisis une autre lettre dans le tas en soupirant. Je constate avec joie qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une lettre de Remus - j'en arrivais à la conclusion que mon pote était loin de m'avoir montré sa véritable personnalité… - mais plutôt d'une lettre de fille. Je la parcoure avec délectation en souriant toujours plus. Je ne t'entends même pas le verrou tourner, si bien que Leanor me tombe dessus sans que je ne m'y attende. De justesse, je réussis à lever la main dans laquelle je tiens la lettre et sourit, malgré les coups qu'elle m'inflige de sang froid.

« - Tu as couché avec lui, alors ? demandé-je avec un sourire éclatant.

- Lâche…ça ! articule-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, sans succès.

- Réponds, Richards… Tu as couché avec ce Serdaigle ? - je jette un coup d'œil à la lettre de Lily - _Malory ?_ »

Elle m'assène un coup phénoménal dans le ventre, me coupant le souffle.

« - Rends-moi ça, bordel ! Sinon, c'est dehors que tu vas passer Noël !

- Tu n'as pas… répondu… à ma question… haleté-je en me tenant les côtes, toujours essoufflé.

- Même si j'avais couché avec Remus, ce n'est pas à toi que je le dirais, crétin ! »

Elle rassemble rageusement les parchemins que j'ai étalé à mes côtés, et d'un geste de baguette, replace dans l'armoire les lotions de sa collection. J'ouvre la bouche, ahuri, puis la referme.

« - Tu n'as pas couché avec Remus, j'espère ? je finis par dire en adoptant un ton dégagé.

- Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait… D'ailleurs, ça ne te concerne même pas ! » me réplique-t-elle nonchalamment en essayant de nouveau d'attraper la lettre.

Je finis par lâcher la lettre, trop surpris par sa réponse pour y prêter de l'attention.

« Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as quand même pas réussi à le corrompre à ce point ? »

Elle relève la tête, continuant de rouler les lettres. Son sourire vainqueur me laisse indifférent… je veux seulement savoir si Remus a perdu la tête.

« C'est ma vie privée… » me dit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

Je m'approche d'elle en retenant de ma main la serviette autour de ma taille.

« - Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs.

- J'oserais jamais, voyons… Et puis, je ne divulguerais jamais _la vie privée de Remus_. »

Son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille. Remus n'a quand même pas couché avec elle ? Il y a tout un tas de filles - dont il ne veut pas entendre parler, certes - qui serait prête à se damner pour qu'il daigne les regarder. Et il ne trouve que… Richards… pour… assouvir… Je secoue la tête. Cette simple idée me révulse.

Leanor n'est pas si laide que ça mais… Au contraire même… Je dirais qu'elle est mignonne… passe-partout - physiquement hein, pas caractériellement, qu'on s'accorde là-dessus - mais mignonne. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui donnent un air enfantin, qui s'accentue au vue de ses joues toujours rosies - à force de ne pas s'arrêter - et ses yeux rieurs.

Son sourire est toujours le même : éclatant, moqueur, rieur, amusé… Je me souviens même du jour de la rentrée en première année…

Après des années au régime Black, dont je sortais épuisé pour avoir tenter de m'en extirper avec autant de force qu'en a un enfant de 11 ans à peine, voir un tel sourire m'avait réchauffé le cœur. Comme à son habitude, elle sautillait dans tous les sens, nettement plus excité que la majorité des petits premières années, qui s'approchaient plus d'un état de total panique. Elle m'avait regardé un instant puis avait toisé ma mère d'un regard amusé - ce qui était passé inaperçu, heureusement pour elle -, avant de me sourire. Comme à n'importe qui.

Oublier ce détail au moment où j'ai découvert que nous pouvions être tout, sauf amis, aurait pu être une idée mais il semble que mon esprit ait décidé de graver son sourire spécifique.

Le sourire qu'elle ne m'avait plus jamais adressé.

Et qu'elle ne m'adresserait sans doute plus…

… Mais la situation reste la même. On parle de Leanor… et Remus ne peut pas coucher avec elle.

C'est moralement immoral, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est sa meilleure amie !

C'est humainement impossible, hein ? Il ne peut pas avoir coucher avec Richards… non ?

La discussion devient réellement urgente maintenant.

Les mains de Leanor sur mes épaules me sortent subitement de mes pensées. J'ai l'impression d'être un prunier qu'elle secoue sans ménagement.

« - Alors maintenant, Black ! Que ce soit clair entre nous… Tu étais seul, comme un demeuré, dans le centre commercial d'une ville dont tu ignores tout, dans un monde qui n'est absolument pas le tien… J'ai eu pitié de toi, et de ma sœur aussi, alors j'ai été assez gentille pour te ramener à la maison… Cela ne signifie absolument pas que tu doives te mettre à fouiller à la recherche de je ne sais quoi dans mes affaires personnelles. Je te prête ma salle de bains et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est en retirer quelques lettres personnelles… Je te croyais pourtant plus civilisé… A défaut d'être gentil…

- Personne ne t'a dit de cacher tes lettres ici, ma belle, répliqué-je en me soutirant à ses mains serrés fermement sur mes épaules.

- Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? C'est ma salle de bains, la mienne… La mienne… tu comprends ou il te faut un dessin ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle me fait signe de la suivre alors qu'elle se dirige vers sa chambre, dans laquelle je suis entré en arrivant. Elle me plante là, après avoir pris le soin de verrouiller à coup de sorts armoire, bureau et table de nuit.

Cette fille doit cacher des merveilles.

En songeant à une solution pour prendre connaissance des secrets auquel elle vient de me priver sous mon nez, je m'apprête à tirer sur ma serviette pour m'habiller du pantalon, trop grand, et de la chemise blanche, très classe, de son père déposés sur le lit. Mais avant d'avoir pu mener à bien mon projet, la porte se rouvre et elle passe la tête à travers. Je surprend son regard m'inspecter de la tête aux pieds et souriant, je m'apprête à en profiter mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

« Je vais écrire à James… Tu m'insupportes déjà. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer vertement qu'elle a déjà disparue.

Cette fille est définitivement insaisissable.

♦ ♦ ♦

« Tu vois, ça c'est notre télé ! »

Taïna me tire derrière elle dans la salle de séjour en pointant du poing un poste noir qui parait renvoyer des images seconde après seconde. Je tourne autour d'un air intéressé et la gamine me renvoie un sourire rayonnant.

« - C'est la première fois que tu en vois, pas vrai ? me demande-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé en face.

- Ouais.

- La télé, c'est trop bien ! s'exclame-t-elle en frétillant, les mains sous les fesses. Il y a les séries, les films, les matchs de foot que Lea regarde tout le temps mais le mieux, le mieux de chez mieux, c'est les dessins animés ! Il y en a plein que j'adore ! »

Je ne suis pas sûre de la suivre tout à fait mais cette gamine me rend joyeux, incontestablement. Elle me tient compagnie depuis plus d'une heure. Une heure durant laquelle je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'une Leanor me tourner autour pour me pomper l'air. Taïna me fait visiter la maison toute entière. Sacrée gamine ! Nous avons dû passer les trois quart du temps ensemble, dans sa chambre, pour une présentation en bonne et due forme de sa collection de peluches personnelles. Je n'ai encore vu personne d'autre dans la maison, mis à part leur père. Taïna a insisté pour me faire entrer dans sa pièce personnelle alors qu'il y travaillait sur des plans immenses étalés sur une longue table de bois, adjacente à son bureau.

J'ai toujours été curieux de rencontrer cet homme, tant Richards en parle comme du pilier de sa vie. Elle semble y être si attachée qu'elle l'a toujours dépeint comme un héros. Il est évident qu'à mes yeux, un père ne pouvait pas être un héros. Alors j'étais curieux.

Maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, il me parait tout à fait normal.

Quand je disais que Leanor en faisait trop, j'avais raison. Une fois de plus.

« Regarde ça, Sirius ! »

Je m'arrache à la contemplation de la télé et à mes pensées pour me tourner vers la gamine. Elle tient à la main un objet non identifié pendant à un long fil contorsionné. Je m'approche.

« C'est le téléphone à Papa ! » m'explique-t-elle en me plantant le combiné à l'oreille.

Un bip incessant résonne fortement dans mes oreilles jusqu'à ce que je m'éloigne.

« Maman l'utilise jamais, » continue-t-elle. « C'est normal, c'est une sorcière ma maman ! Elle préfère les hiboux… ou la cheminée. »

Elle s'arrête et me fixe, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« Moi je préfère le téléphone ! » finit-elle par ajouter sur le ton de l'évidence. « D'abord, la cheminée, ça donne mal à la tête et ça me fait tousser. Et en plus, j'écris pas bien encore pour utiliser un hibou… Papa et Maman disent que j'écris bien. Lea aussi… quand je l'énerve pas ! Parce que sinon elle dit que je suis 'une chieuse qui ne comprend rien à rien.' Moi d'abord, je la crois pas. Je suis pas une chieuse… »

Je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi cette gamine si semblable à sa grande sœur ne m'insupporte pas. Elle m'adresse un sourire amusé et se penche vers moi, l'air conspirateur.

« J'aime le téléphone parce qu'on peut faire des blagues aussi, » chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille. « Une fois, j'ai appuyé sur les boutons et j'ai écouté une vieille dame crier à chaque fois que je faisais un drôle de bruit. »

J'éclate de rire. Nier que cette gamine a été élevé dans le même moule que sa sœur revient à contester l'évidence. Pourtant, je n'arrive qu'à la trouver adorable. Son âge sans doute. Et le mien également : je m'attendris, avec les années…

Affolant tout de même.

« Tu as faim ? » me demande-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Le grognement de mon estomac lui répond à ma place et elle est prise d'un petit rire trognon.

Trognon ? Cela devient alarmant maintenant.

« Toute façon, je t'ai pas encore montré la cuisine. » fait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle prend une fois de plus ma main et me guide en courant presque à travers la salle de séjour, en arrachant au passage une brindille de leur somptueux sapin décoré, le hall d'entrée et un long couloir. Enfin, elle pousse une porte aux motifs bleus et me fait entrer à sa suite. Un plan de travail me fait face, rempli d'une quantité non négligeable d'aliments divers. Un soupir irrité m'échappe lorsque j'aperçois Leanor, assise sur un haut tabouret et penchée sur une table, une plume à la main, un morceau de gâteau dans l'autre.

Elle semble m'avoir entendu puisqu'elle bougonne entre ses dents :

« Contente de te revoir aussi. »

Je n'y fais pas attention et m'assoit face à elle, sur un tabouret identique. Des miettes de gâteau sont éparpillés sur un parchemin noirci de caractères.

« C'est pour James ? » je demande en aidant Taï à monter sur le tabouret à côté du mien.

Richards hoche la tête en poussant devant moi une assiette de sandwichs.

« Tiens, maman t'a fait ça avant d'aller acheter quelques trucs. »

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête avant d'avaler un des sandwichs sans véritablement le mâcher. Elle m'observe comme un demeuré, que je dois être en cet instant sans doute, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire. Je pense avoir explosé en une journée le record des regards méprisant de toute l'histoire de notre relation - si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une relation. Pourtant, je décèle dans certains de ses coups d'œil une interrogation muette que je ne veux, ni ne peux admettre.

Leanor ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour moi. C'est contre nature.

Je reporte mon attention sur la lettre qui s'allonge considérablement alors que Taïna fait glisser vers moi un pichet de jus de citrouille. Leanor se gratte le menton du bout de sa plume, ajoute une phrase et signe enfin au bout du parchemin.

« Je vais chercher un hibou, » m'informe-t-elle en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.

Je l'arrête en prenant la lettre qu'elle a en main.

« Je lis avant. » articulé-je entre deux bouchées.

Elle ne rechigne pas - Richards aurait-elle appris à se taire parfois ? - et se rassoit pour terminer son morceau de gâteau.

Je parcoure la lettre des yeux.

Lily par-ci, Lily par-là… Lily va bien. Lily dort bien, mange bien, est heureuse, a passé un bon début de vacances… Lily, Lily, Lily…

Exaspéré, je relève la tête de ce tissu de niaiserie. La pensée qui m'écoeure le plus est sans doute l'idée persistante que ces conneries vont réussir à accaparer toute l'attention de James. Moi qui pensais que cette lettre était destiné à exposer à mon meilleur ami ma situation…

« T'aurais pu écourter, hein. » je grommelle en secouant la tête.

Elle hausse les épaules sans même me regarder.

« Elle n'a pas été écrite pour toi cette lettre. »

Pour m'empêcher d'être désagréable - mauvaise conscience d'affronter une Leanor qui ne me parait pas au meilleur de sa forme - je reprends ma lecture en diagonale.

_Enfin bref, je ne t'écrivais pas pour ça…_

Je ricane, ironique, mais elle ne fait pas attention.

_Ce matin, il m'ait arrivé quelque chose qui serait susceptible de t'intéresser. Dire que j'ai été étonné est un bel euphémisme. On voulait sans doute me gâcher mon réveillon mais il se trouve que j'ai rencontré Black. Oui, oui, le Black ! Ton meilleur ami… _

Gâcher son réveillon ? Et le mien alors ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir, qu'elle ne remarque pas. Je retourne à ma lecture, parcoure le tout et me focalise sur le dernier paragraphe.

_Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu dans un tel état, aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent. Il refuse tout net de répondre à mes questions et d'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonne pas, je te laisse donc t'en charger. Il a été stupide de ne pas tout de suite aller chez toi, mais inutile de le lui faire remarquer pour ma part. Je pense, et j'ai sans doute raison, qu'il a eu un problème, énorme semble-t-il, avec sa famille au vu des marques qu'il a un peu partout. Tu peux venir le chercher quand tu veux car même si j'ai pitié de lui, il ne semble pas très reconnaissant et j'ai bien peur que tu ne le retrouves pas vivant s'il reste trop longtemps._

_Il a plus besoin de toi que de moi. Fais le parler._

_Mes amitiés,_

_Leanor_

Voyant que j'ai terminé, elle prend la lettre que j'ai en main et saute à bas de son tabouret.

« - Tu n'enverras pas ça, je grogne en me levant.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle parait vraiment étonnée. Ou elle le fait exprès. Cette idée m'énerve davantage.

« - Tu penses pouvoir envoyer ça à mon meilleur ami sans que je ne dise rien ?

- Évidemment. »

Je résiste à l'envie de hurler. Je ne suis ni chez moi, ni même chez quelqu'un qui veut de moi.

« - Et bien non.

- Et pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Cesse de faire le gamin !

- Il n'a pas à savoir tout ça, je rétorque avec colère.

- Et je dois lui dire quoi alors ? Rien du tout, peut-être ? Je ne me vois pas te garder à la maison jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Richards. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Elle me toise un instant avec incompréhension et finalement…

« Je dois lui dire que je t'ai trouvé en parfait état, c'est ça ? » raille-t-elle sarcastiquement.

J'hoche la tête vigoureusement. Je me fous royalement de ce qu'elle peut bien penser de moi - ma réputation est incontestablement en lambeaux maintenant.

« - Tu peux toujours rêver, Black. Ce n'est pas toi qui me fera mentir.

- C'est de moi dont tu parles dans cette lettre ! J'ai mon mot à dire, donc.

- Absolument pas. »

Elle me regarde avec défi et je ne peux que sentir la colère monter crescendo en moi. Cette fille est insupportable. Qu'ai-je pour mériter de tomber sur elle ?

« - T'es vraiment un crétin, ajoute-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je tombe sur toi dans un endroit où je pensais ne pas pouvoir te trouver, avec, qui plus est, la joue ensanglantée et l'air miteux. Et tu crois que je vais mentir à James ?

- Si tu ne lui dis pas, il s'agit simplement d'un non dit.

- Un crétin, définitivement. On appelle ça un mensonge par omission… Tu penses que je n'ai pas vu toutes les traces de coup sur ton torse tout à l'heure ? Prend moi pour une idiote, vas-y ! »

Je ne résiste pas à la perche qu'elle me tend, et sourit d'un air mutin :

« - T'as pas pu t'empêcher de te rincer l'œil, hein.

- Plus idiot que toi, tu meurs ! »

Elle se dirige vers la porte, lettre à la main mais je réussis à l'intercepter assez vite pour qu'elle ne sorte pas. Taïna embrasse la scène d'un regard amusé.

« - Richards, j'ai dis que tu n'enverrais pas cette lettre !

- Et moi j'ai dis que si. Tes ordres, tu peux te les mettre où je…

- Tututu, pas de ça avec moi, ma petite ! »

J'entends Taïna qui rigole dans mon dos.

« - Et tu feras quoi si je l'envoie hein ? m'envoit-elle avec exaspération.

- Je m'en irais. »

La phrase m'a échappée avant que je ne puisse la retenir. Je retombe dans le mélodramatique. Encore. Son regard méprisant me le confirme.

« Et bien va t'en, ce n'est pas moi qui te retiendrais. »

Elle réfléchit et ajoute :

« Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. »

J'arque un sourcil en l'observant. Elle n'a pas tort, je sais que je ne le ferais pas mais je refuse de lui laisser le dernier mot. Alors je me dirige vers la porte, feignant de m'en aller. Si j'en crois l'expression de son visage, elle sait que je bluffe.

Au moment de sortir, la porte s'ouvre sur une femme au visage joyeux, à l'allure sud américaine qui manque de me renverser. Ce doit être la mère de Leanor. Je m'arrête.

« Bonjour, madame. »

Leanor ricane derrière moi mais je n'y prête guère attention. Je souris gentiment à Mme Richards.

« Oh, tu dois être Sirius ! Je suis contente de te rencontrer. »

Elle jette un œil à la table de la cuisine avant de sourire en ajoutant :

« Je vois que tu as mangé. J'espère que les sandwichs t'ont plu et que tu te plais ici ! »

J'hoche machinalement la tête. Leanor nous dépasse, la mine moqueuse alors que j'amorce un mouvement pour retourner m'asseoir.

« Tu es trop prévisible. » chuchote-t-elle en passant près de moi.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle passe la porte, souriante.

♦ ♦ ♦

Trop prévisible ?

Je bouillonne.

Trop prévisible, moi ?

La pensée qu'elle puisse, elle, me trouver trop prévisible me met en rage.

Je reste planté comme un crétin face à la porte, jusqu'à ce que Taïna s'approche de moi et me bouscule.

« Tu veux que je te montre le jardin, la cave, le grenier, la chambre de papa et maman ? » m'énumère-t-elle en voyant mon air contrarié.

Sa mère tourne la tête vers elle, la faisant rougir légèrement.

« Le jardin, la cave et le grenier, c'est tout alors. »

Je souris mais secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. J'essaye d'ignorer la moue déçue qui déforme son visage pour ne pas céder. Je ne me savais pas aussi faible, pourtant.

« Je dois parler à ta sœur, d'abord. »

Elle m'envoie un sourire indulgent, comme pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Très rassurant, tout ça. Tel que je connais Leanor, il sera difficile de lui faire retirer ce qu'elle a dit. Mais je ne compte absolument pas me laisser faire par Richards.

Non mais !

Je parcoure donc les couloirs hasardement à la recherche de ma camarade. Elle s'est volatilisée je ne sais où puisque je ne la trouve nulle part. Sa chambre est vide, la salle de séjour également, la chambre de Taïna aussi. Elle n'est pas dans le hall, ni dans le couloir, encore moins dans le bureau de son père ou dans la chambre de ses parents. Je jette même un coup d'œil dans sa salle de bains personnel puisque j'ai cru remarqué qu'elle y laissait beaucoup de lettres. Sait-on jamais.

Irrité à l'idée qu'elle m'échappe aussi facilement, je monte un escalier interminable pour atteindre une porte en bois sculpté. Sans taper, j'ouvre la porte. Un rapide tour d'horizon m'indique que Leanor est debout face à la fenêtre, observant l'horizon qui s'étale en face d'elle.

Pensant qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu, je fais quelques pas silencieux dans la pièce, espérant la prendre de court.

« Tu arrives beaucoup trop tard, elle est partie la lettre. »

Elle se retourne vers moi alors que je me fige au milieu de la pièce. Son sourire hautain me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et je finis par faire quelques pas furieux vers elle.

« Dis-moi que tu m'avais dis de ne pas l'envoyer et je me marre. »

Elle se détourne de moi, toujours souriante et s'accoude à la fenêtre. Ma colère est à la hauteur de sa bonne humeur.

« Fais pas cette tête, » chantonne-t-elle en balançant ses mains dans le vide, geste absolument stupide.

Je ne peux que grogner en retour.

« Tu vas bientôt revoir ton meilleur ami, pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé, lui dire tout le mal que tu penses de moi, lui expliquer que j'ai été la pire hôtesse que tu n'as jamais vu et peut-être même lui révéler que j'ai peut-être couché avec Remus… »

Son ton enjoué me met hors de moi.

« Et qu'il faut évidemment que vous lui parliez… Le pauvre, se taper sa meilleure amie… Quelle idée. »

Je suis certain qu'un sourire éclaire son visage mais je ne peux pas le voir. Heureusement pour elle.

« - Sachant que tu n'as pas rien fait de tel avec Remus, je ne m'inquiète pas…

- Oh ? fait-elle en se retournant. Remus n'est pas un saint, vois-tu. Il serait capable de sauter sa meilleure amie malgré toute l'immoralité que cette situation implique.

- Ce n'est certes pas un saint mais… il est assez moral pour ne pas… comment tu dis déjà ? Sauter sa meilleure amie. »

Elle arque un sourcil moqueur.

« Sirius Black, le tombeur de ses dames, serait-il choqué par mes paroles ? »

Je la vois secouer la tête, tout sourire.

« - Mais c'est vrai, je te l'accorde… Remus ne saute pas les filles. D'autres mots lui conviendraient mieux. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il fait dans la douceur, lui. Contrairement à toi.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas doux au lit ? » je demande avec mauvaise humeur, blessé dans mon ego.

Elle éclate de rire, les yeux brillants.

« - L'idée en elle-même est absurde, tu vois.

- Si tu veux…

- Ne me proposes pas d'essayer, » me coupe-t-elle sans emphase en grimaçant.

Je lui lance un regard glacial. Ce n'était absolument pas ce que je voulais lui dire et sa grimace m'agace. Après tout, je suis beau garçon, je le sais et elle doit le savoir. Et même le reconnaître.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Elle me sourit malicieusement. Le genre de sourire exaspérant dont elle est l'experte. Elle s'appuie contre la fenêtre et me tourne le dos.

« C'est vrai… »

Elle ricane et ajoute :

« J'oubliais que tu es beaucoup trop prévisible. »

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas céder à l'agacement, l'exaspération, la colère et l'irritation qui refont surface en moi.

Trop prévisible ?

Je fais quelques pas dans sa direction et l'attrape par la taille en laissant mes mains se faufiler un chemin jusqu'à son ventre, souriant d'un air mutin.

Toujours trop prévisible ?

Elle sursaute et je ne peux que resserrer mon étreinte pour l'empêcher de m'échapper. Elle se contorsionne pour me lancer une œillade mi-meurtrière, mi-étonné.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Black ? Lâche-moi !

- Je suis trop prévisible donc tu te doutes que je ne te lâcherais pas, » je lui répond lentement.

Elle tente de nouveau de m'échapper en se retournant dans mes bras mais je réussis à la serrer encore davantage contre moi. Elle me donne un violent coup de menton dans le torse mais je ne lâche pas mon emprise.

« - Lâche-moi, Sirius, merde !

- Tu m'appelles Sirius maintenant ? On avance… En fait, ça ne m'étonne pas. Toute fille normalement constitué réagit à un geste de ma part. »

Je me penche vers elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et pose un baiser délicat sur le coin de ses lèvres. Elle se débat encore.

« - Tu vois, je peux être doux quand je veux…

- Black, lâche-moi maintenant, ça suffit ! Ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! »

Ses protestations me laissent indifférent. Au contraire, ses lèvres me paraissent plus attirantes que jamais. Je secoue la tête pour éviter de tomber dans mon propre piège.

« Tu me trouves toujours aussi prévisible, alors ? »

Je la relâche et son regard noir semble vouloir me transpercer. Elle s'éloigne furieusement de moi sans répondre. Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne passe le pas de la porte.

« Répond-moi, Richards. »

Je serre ma main autour de son poignet.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir toucher Leanor de toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui, le monde tourne à l'envers, je crois.

« Ta tentative est vaine, idiot. » m'envoit-elle, la voix chargée d'une colère non contenue. « Tu ne peux pas me toucher, me frôler et espérer une réaction quelconque de ma part Black, et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. »

Elle s'arrête, inspirant pour se calmer.

« Et tu vois, ce que tu viens de tenter ne fait que me renforcer l'idée selon laquelle tu es beaucoup trop prévisible… Tu penses réellement qu'en te permettant de me toucher, tu obtiendras ce que tu voudras de moi ? Et bien, non… Il en faut beaucoup plus pour me faire changer d'avis à ton propos. Beaucoup plus. »

Je reste un instant pantois, sans répondre. L'instant de vérité, comme on dit.

Pourtant, la seule phrase que je retiens n'est sans doute pas la bonne.

Beaucoup plus… Beaucoup plus…

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce que je faisais moi-même, je l'attrape par le poignet que je venais de lâcher pour l'empêcher de sortir. Son regard noir ne me bloque pas et j'approche ma bouche de ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester. Elle n'a pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement pour s'éloigner que mes lèvres prennent possession des siennes. Mes bras l'enlacent instinctivement pour la serrer contre moi et je cherche à passer le barrage de ses dents pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. L'idée qu'il s'agit de Leanor Richards ne me traverse pas l'esprit, qui est plus embrumé qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Elle tente de s'éloigner mais je l'en empêche encore, espérant la faire céder. Lorsque enfin elle se laisse aller, un sentiment de fierté me submerge.

J'ai fait craquer Richards et cette idée me rend particulièrement joyeux.

Ma langue cherche la sienne avec un désir que je ne me connais pas avant d'entamer un baiser passionné. Lorsque je me détache d'elle, à bout de souffle, j'hésite.

J'ai embrassé Richards tout de même.

Elle me dévisage et se dégage brusquement de moi. Je m'attends à un flot de méchancetés, de mots durs, de coup d'œil meurtriers… mais rien. Elle me jette un furtif regard mais ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion.

Son silence me laisse penser que je ne l'ai pas laissé indifférent. Et je me délecte de cette pensée. Elle tourne la poignée de la porte lentement, visiblement déstabilisée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me fendre d'un sourire éclatant.

« Ne t'avises pas d'aller t'en vanter à quelqu'un, surtout. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une de tes stupides idées… »

Je ne sais quoi lui répondre.

Une de mes stupides idées… Encore.

Elle fait un pas dans l'escalier, s'arrête sur la première marche, soupire et continue de descendre vers l'étage du dessous.

« C'est plutôt à toi de ne pas t'en vanter. »

Elle se retourne et me toise d'un regard glacial.

« T'es vraiment un crétin… Ni plus ni moins. »

Retour au naturel de nos relations.

Un sourire m'échappe, qu'étrangement elle me renvoie. Comme une parenthèse dans notre relation conflictuelle, un compromis pour ne pas l'oublier. Un souvenir parmi d'autres. Un Noël bien particulier.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

J'ai embrassé Leanor Richards et cette expérience m'a plue. Ses réactions me signifient que la réciproque s'applique.

En dévalant les escaliers, une question continue de me torturer l'esprit : avoir embrasser la meilleure amie de Remus me donne-t-il le droit de lui demander si c'est un bon coup ? Ou plutôt… de lui demander simplement s'il a couché avec elle ?

Je secoue la tête brusquement pour en chasser ses drôles de pensées.

Non, non… je ne suis pas jaloux, non !

* * *

_Voilà, c'est déjà la fin, snif ! Hum...hum... Pas si sûr ! Quelques lectrices m'ont convaincu d'écrire un OS miroir à cette fic, du point de vue de Leanor... Je pense le faire mais pas tout de suite. Avec les examens qui se rapprochent dangereusement, je ne serais pas assez disponibles... Alors je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous inscrire pour être alerter de la suite qui sera posté après celle ci, ou bien de surveiller..._

_ Merci d'avoir lu et je ne dis pas non à un avis par une petite review XDDD_


	3. Part III

_**Auteur:** Mimi  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Snif... Sirius est malheureusement à JKR (et un tout petit peu à Leanor mais chuuut) et Lily également. Je précise aussi que James & Remus sont aussi à elle, même si je ne fais que les citer... Sait-on jamais ! Par contre, Leanor est en partie ma propriété, cette brave petite chieuse tout comme Taïna, maman et papa Richards et Chris. Merci à Sam de m'avoir autorisé à faire joujou avec dans un autre cadre que notre histoire !  
_

_ **Note de mwaaah :** Mwahahaaaaaa ! xDDD Vu l'heure tardive qu'il est, je ne suis aucunement responsable de ce que je dis dans cette note. Voici donc venu le fameux miroir (Mon beau miroir ! xD) qui se trouve être une suite également, et une fin par la même occasion. D'une pierre, trois coups , chouette ! Je ne suis aucunement responsable des stupidités débitées par la Richards là dedans... Je vous assure, c'est pas moi ! Elle a fait ça toute seule... Evidemment, je l'ai aidé, mais juste pour taper ! Donc bref, bref... Je ne sais absolument pas quoi penser de ce miroir-suite-fin parce que bon... Pas de passage en bêta (pardonnez donc les erreurs qui s'y sont glissés !) ni même d'avis préalable... Et comme on m'a demandé des bizous, j'en ai fais ! influençable la petite !_

_** EDIT**: Suite à un bêta, j'ai modifié une des scènes entre Sirius et Leanor, pour la rendre plus cohérente, plus dans l'esprit du Two Shot précédent. Merci beaucoup à **Ezilda **! (Et ne changes pas de pseudo, hein xD)  
_

_Donc, cette partie est pour **Ezilda**_, **_Lizoune_**, _**Rajhna** et **Mélanie** ! C'est elles qui ont insistés beaucoup pour la suite... Mais elle est aussi pour les autres gentils lecteurs et gentilles lectrices, évidemment !_

_Je remercie tout particulièrement **Lilli-Puce**, **millou95**, **Ezilda, ****Éva**__, **Lizoune**, **tchingtchong**, **Drudrue**, **Lolaluna **et **Melanie** pour les reviewwws qui m'ont fait trèèèèèèès plaisir !__  
_

_Bon, Mimi va la fermer et laisser place à l'histoire. Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**L'étrange Noël de M. Black**

Part III

En descendant l'escalier pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, une seule pensée me taraude l'esprit, au point que j'en rate la dernière marche. Pour ne pas m'étaler sur le sol et passer Noël à l'hôpital, je me rattrape à la rampe de ma main encore moite. 

Coucher avec Remus…

Non, mais coucher avec Remus !

Si la situation n'avait pas été celle qu'elle est actuellement, j'aurais sans doute ri à gorge déployée. Comme à chaque fois que l'on croit qu'entre Rem' et moi, il y a plus encore qu'une simple amitié.

Mais aujourd'hui, le monde ne tourne pas rond.

J'ai d'abord rencontré Black dans un centre commercial moldu alors que chacun sait que tout ce qui ressemble, de près ou de loin, à un endroit non magique est inconnu pour tout Black qui se respecte. Certes, il ne doit pas être un Black très respecté aujourd'hui mais tout de même…

Pire encore que d'avoir rencontré ce crétin là-bas - j'avais pourtant demandé à Papa d'aller autre part ! - j'ai eu pitié de lui.

Non… Plus encore.

J'ai eu de la peine pour lui.

Pour Sirius Black !

Pour sa joue ensanglantée.

Pour son air désespéré caché sous ses traits hautains.

Pour sa tenue inadaptée au vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur.

Pour Sirius Black en somme !

A tel point que je suis allée jusqu'à l'accueillir chez moi… Chez moi ! Dans mon salon, devant ma télé, devant mon sapin, dans la cabine de douche de ma salle de bains, sur le lit de ma chambre… Chez moi !

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, hein ?

Si seulement j'avais évité son regard d'où s'échappait une tristesse mal dissimulée, ma journée aurait été parfaite.

Absolument parfaite !

J'aurais écris à Remus pour lui souhaiter de bonnes fêtes.

Au lieu d'écrire à James pour lui expliquer la situation.

J'aurais emballé mes cadeaux de Noël en visionnant un stupide film guimauve à souhait, à la télé.

Au lieu de me diriger vers la cuisine pour éviter d'avoir Sirius sur mon chemin.

J'aurais été raconté à Lily des tas de potins stupides et sans nul doute complètement faux.

Au lieu de dire à Black que j'avais couché avec un de ses meilleurs amis. Et accessoirement mon meilleur ami.

Ce que je peux être idiote, idiote, idiote !

Ce n'est pas tant l'idée d'avoir couché avec Remus qui me gène - ce ne doit pas être si terrible que ça… - mais plutôt le fait qu'il s'agit d'un beau, d'un gros, d'un énorme mensonge !

« Lea. »

Je pourrais dire à Remus que…

« Lea ! »

… que je n'ai jamais débité une telle stupidité…

« Lea ! »

… ou que je n'ai dis ça que pour qu'il cesse de m'énerver. Ce qui est en soi une belle vérité.

« Hé ho ! »

Mais je doute que cette explication lui suffise. Après tout, je viens de foutre en l'air sa réputation de St-Remus-il-ne-se-passe-rien-avec-la-seule-fille-que-j'approche. Et je l'ai fais passer pour un…

« Leaaaa ! »

… un homme, oui c'est ça. Dans le fond, c'est-ce qu'il est… peut-être qu'en lui expliquant la situation de ce point de vue, plutôt original je l'accorde, il sera plus prompt à me pardonner mon acte…

« - LEAAAA !

- Quoi ?! » je réplique, agacée, en m'arrêtant devant une Taïna qui me semble énervée.

J'entre dans la cuisine, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part. Je ne pense pas être en mesure d'entendre ma sœur me demander ce que je sais qu'elle va me demander.

« Il est où, Sirius ? »

Je lâche un soupir clairement exaspéré et continue de marcher pour aller m'asseoir sur une chaise. Peu importe de savoir où Sirius peut bien se trouver à l'heure qu'il est… Ma principale préoccupation est d'ailleurs d'éviter tout contact quelque qu'il soit avec lui.

Et Taï ne semble pas vouloir me faciliter la tâche.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être encore dans ma chambre. »

Les mots sont à peine prononcés qu'elle amorce un mouvement vers la sortie de la pièce.

« … en train de s'habiller. »

Ma petite sœur s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et se retourne vers moi, en grimaçant. Elle me toise d'un regard perçant et me demande :

« Tu ne l'as pas viré, au moins ? »

Je secoue la tête, incrédule. Ma sœur serait-elle en train d'insinuer que je suis assez insensible pour jeter à la rue ce pauvre Black ?

…

Pauvre Black, j'ai dis ?

« T'as qu'à aller vérifier ! » je réplique avec irritation, en saisissant un parchemin dans la pile que j'ai emporté avec moi. « Si ça peut t'amuser. »

Je fais une pause et ajoute avec un sourire en coin :

« Si tu le trouves à poil, tu ne pourras absolument pas rejeter la faute sur ma petite personne, on est d'accord là-dessus ? »

Le visage de ma sœur se crispe en une grimace encore plus accentuée que la précédente. Elle semble vraiment écœurée… Comme je la comprends !

« D'accord, » finit-elle par soupirer en s'apprêtant à sortir. « Je vais l'attendre dans le salon, ou devant ta chambre. »

J'hoche la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Taïna m'écoutera toujours, dans le fond.

En attendant qu'elle me ramène Black jusqu'ici, j'aurais peut-être le temps de débuter ne serait-ce que le début de ce qui semble s'annoncer comme une longue lettre pour James.

♦ ♦ ♦

Voir sa mine se décomposer lorsque je lui ai assené ma très puérile, mais néanmoins très vraie, phrase me fait encore sourire à l'heure qu'il est.

Dix bonnes minutes après, en somme.

Mais je me devais de lui révéler ce que tout le monde pense dans le fond : Sirius Black est un homme beaucoup trop prévisible.

Sa vie se résume à deux choses : ses amis et les filles.

Lorsqu'il n'est pas avec James, Peter et Remus à envisager de faire une nouvelle blague, matière dans laquelle il est incontestablement un bon élément, il passe le temps dans les bras d'une midinette qui se pâme d'amour à ses pieds.

Trop prévisible, autrement dit.

Le lui dire a été une indéniable source de bonne humeur à mes yeux.

Et savoir que j'ai réussi à échapper à son courroux parce que Maman venait de débarquer me fait encore davantage plaisir.

La lettre est partie, avec dedans tout ce que James se devait de savoir sur la situation de son meilleur ami. Je me suis donc acquittée de cette tâche.

Les problèmes familiaux et existentiels de Black ne me concernent donc absolument plus, maintenant.

Je peux, par conséquent, observé avec bonheur Plume - l'originalité dans les noms n'a jamais été le point fort de ma mère -, notre hibou, s'éloigner pour ne devenir rapidement qu'un petit point blanc dans la pénombre qui commence à s'abattre au dehors. Accoudé à la fenêtre pendant quelques minutes, j'entends comme un bruit de pas dans mon dos.

J'étais certaine qu'il me trouverait. Mais sans doute pas aussi vite.

Taïna doit être une guide formidable…

« Tu arrives beaucoup trop tard, elle est partie la lettre, » je lance, alors que mon camarade semble continuer sa marche silencieuse dans ma direction.

Je me retourne vers lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et voit avec délectation une grimace de colère déformer ses traits. Alors qu'il se dirige vers moi à grands pas furieux, je m'accoude de nouveau à la fenêtre, sans me départir de mon sourire.

« Dis-moi que tu m'avais dis de ne pas l'envoyer et je me marre. »

Sans même regarder dans sa direction, j'imagine parfaitement l'expression sur son visage. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore davantage.

« Fais pas cette tête, » je chantonne d'une voix joyeuse.

Un grognement me parvient et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en rajouter.

« Tu vas bientôt revoir ton meilleur ami, pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé, lui dire tout le mal que tu penses de moi, lui expliquer que j'ai été la pire hôtesse que tu n'as jamais vu et peut-être même lui révéler que j'ai peut-être couché avec Remus… »

L'ironie et la bonne humeur dont je fais usage ne semble absolument pas lui plaire.

« Et qu'il faut évidemment que vous lui parliez… Le pauvre, se taper sa meilleure amie… Quelle idée. »

L'idée que je viens, une fois de plus, de sous entendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Remus et moi me traverse vaguement l'esprit mais le souvenir de sa réaction dans la salle de bains est plus fort encore.

Rien que pour revoir la tête qu'il a tiré tout à l'heure, prononcer de telles bêtises en vaut la peine.

« - Sachant que tu n'as pas rien fait de tel avec Remus, je ne m'inquiète pas…

- Oh ? je réponds sans pouvoir m'empêcher de retourner vers lui. Remus n'est pas un saint, vois-tu. Il serait capable de sauter sa meilleure amie malgré toute l'immoralité que cette situation implique. »

Black me toise d'un regard inexpressif.

« Ce n'est certes pas un saint mais… il est assez moral pour ne pas… comment tu dis déjà ? Sauter sa meilleure amie. »

J'arque un sourcil moqueur, un sourire étirant mes lèvres.

« Sirius Black, le tombeur de ses dames, serait-il choqué par mes paroles ? »

Je secoue la tête, sans me départir de mon immense sourire.

Me moquer de lui est inévitablement une source de bonne humeur pour ma petite personne. C'est sans doute le seul avantage d'être tombé sur lui, ce matin.

« - Mais c'est vrai, je te l'accorde…, je fais avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Remus ne saute pas les filles. D'autres mots lui conviendraient mieux. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il fait dans la douceur, lui. Contrairement à toi.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas doux au lit ? »

La mauvaise humeur qui transparaît dans sa voix me fait éclater de rire.

Ce n'est pas croyable qu'un homme soit aussi sûr de ses capacités sexuelles !

« L'idée en elle-même est absurde, tu vois, » raillé-je en tapotant de ma main libre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il se contente de m'observer l'espace d'une seconde, les yeux noirs de colère.

« Si tu veux… » commence-t-il d'une voix calme.

La première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit en entendant le début de sa phrase suffit à m'écoeurer, à tel point que je ne peux que l'interrompre d'une voix outrée :

« Ne me proposes pas d'essayer ! » le stoppé-je en grimaçant.

Son regard glacial me rappelle qu'il s'agit de Sirius Black. Il ne peut pas décemment me proposer une telle chose en considérant qu'on ne se supporte pas réellement bien en temps normal.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, » réplique-t-il froidement en serrant un de ses poings contre sa cuisse.

Le voir s'énerver me fait sourire, et je ne résiste pas, une nouvelle fois, à l'envie de le mettre sur les nerfs, comme il l'a fait lui-même, quelques heures plus tôt.

« C'est vrai… » me moqué-je malicieusement en me fendant de mon sourire habituel. « Tu es beaucoup trop prévisible. »

Je ne peux retenir un léger ricanement en me retournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur. Un petit tour d'horizon à travers le noir de la nuit qui commence à tomber me permet de distinguer les lumières qui illuminent tout le quartier. Si Noël a toujours été pour moi une source inébranlable de joie, le mieux est sans aucun doute d'observer mes voisins s'amusaient depuis cette fenêtre.

Chez les Rodway, comme chaque année, je vois à travers leur fenêtre les enfants tournoyer autour du sapin, sans relâche, imaginant parfaitement leurs mines impatientes lorsqu'ils essayent sans doute de deviner quel cadeau est pour qui.

Juste en face, toujours assis sur une chaise au milieu de son jardin, un gros manteau sur ses épaules, le vieux Werther lit son journal. Comme d'habitude.

Alors que mon regard glisse vers la gauche, assez vite pour avoir le temps d'entrapercevoir M. Atkinson, je sens deux mains se poser sur ma taille et se faufiler un chemin jusqu'à mon ventre, me faisant sursauter.

Mon cœur manque un battement, alors que je saisis qu'il s'agit de Black.

Qu'il est beaucoup trop proche de moi pour qu'aucune arrière pensée ne lui soit venu.

Qu'il a ses mains sur mon ventre.

Et que plus les secondes passent, plus il resserre son étreinte.

Cette pensée me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, et je tente avec difficulté de me retourner dans ses bras qui m'encerclent toujours, m'empêchant de bouger le moindre muscle sans encore me rapprocher de lui. Mon œillade meurtrière ne semble avoir aucun effet sur lui, si j'en crois l'air mutin qui ne le quitte pas.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous Black ? Lâche-moi ! je m'insurge d'une voix pleine d'une colère.

- Je suis trop prévisible donc tu te doutes que je ne te lâcherais pas, » me répond-t-il avec une lenteur agaçante.

Son ton doucereux me met hors de moi. Et ses mains qui se faufilent toujours un chemin sur mon corps plus encore. Puisque me contorsionner ne semble absolument pas efficace, je lui envoie un coup de menton dans le torse, décidée à ce qu'il lâche son emprise sur moi.

Retenant une plainte de douleur, alors que lui n'a même pas semblé sentir ce que je viens de lui infliger, je me débat encore.

« - Lâche-moi, Sirius, merde !

- Tu m'appelles Sirius maintenant ? On avance… En fait, ça ne m'étonne pas. Toute fille normalement constitué réagit à un geste de ma part. »

Quel crétin !

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, je le vois se pencher vers moi. Ses lèvres se rapprochent toujours plus mais je ne peux pas bouger. Parce qu'il me tient si fermement que je suis dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste pour me soutirer à sa poigne. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'ignorer les battements de mon cœur, qui n'arrange en rien la situation.

Avec horreur, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur le coin de ma bouche, délicatement.

A quoi joue-t-il, cet idiot ?!

« - Tu vois, je peux être doux quand je veux…

- Black, lâche-moi maintenant, ça suffit ! Ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! »

Son regard me fait frissonner légèrement mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'étonner de cette réaction que ses mains se sont déjà éloignés de moi.

« Tu me trouves toujours aussi prévisible, alors ? » me demande-t-il, vraisemblablement sérieux.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer, sous l'effet de la colère qui s'empare de moi.

Prévisible ? Je lui en foutrais moi, des prévisibles !

Il ne semble même pas comprendre les raisons de ma colère et de mon regard meurtrier. Sans lui répondre, je m'éloigne à pas furieux, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce crétin et moi.

Prévisible !

Non mais je rêve !

Alors que je m'apprête à passer la porte, il me rattrape par le poignet pour m'arrêter.

« Répond-moi, Richards. »

Le ton calme dont il use pour me parler, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé, comme si ce genre de comportement était le lot quotidien de notre relation, me met hors de moi. Furieuse, je lui fais face, prête à déverser le flot de paroles et de pensées qui se bousculent dans mon esprit.

« Ta tentative est vaine, idiot ! Tu ne peux pas me toucher, me frôler et espérer une réaction quelconque de ma part Black, et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. »

Essayant de calmer ma colère, je m'arrête une seconde pour respirer, avant de reprendre immédiatement :

« Et tu vois, ce que tu viens de tenter ne fait que me renforcer l'idée selon laquelle tu es beaucoup trop prévisible… Tu penses réellement qu'en te permettant de me toucher, tu obtiendras ce que tu voudras de moi ? Et bien, non… Il en faut beaucoup plus pour me faire changer d'avis à ton propos. Beaucoup plus. »

Voyant qu'il ne semble pas prêt à me répondre comme il se doit, je m'apprête de nouveau à passer la porte, espérant récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'air frais et échapper à cette pièce beaucoup trop étouffante dans l'instant. Mais avant même que je me rende compte de ce qu'il fait, il me retourne vers lui et s'empare de mes lèvres, presque sauvagement.

Le peu d'air dont j'avais justement besoin semble m'être refusé, et encore davantage lorsque je sens ses deux mains m'encercler pour me serrer de nouveau tout contre lui. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur est en proie à des battements si désordonnés que j'ai la vague sensation qu'il cherche à en sortir. Mais je le remarque à peine, sentant la langue de Sirius jouer avec mes lèvres pour tenter de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je suis paralysée. Incapable de reculer, alors que ses lèvres continuent de chatouiller les miennes.

Pire encore.

Je finis par céder, sans savoir réellement ce qu'il me prend. L'idée qu'il s'agit de Sirius Black, du meilleur ami de mon meilleur ami, du garçon qui m'a toujours mis sur les nerfs, ne me traverse pas l'esprit.

Sa langue joue avec la mienne avant d'entamer un véritable baiser. Et mon cœur ne cesse de battre douloureusement contre mes côtes.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se détache de moi, à bout de souffle, que je réalise ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je viens d'embrasser Black.

Je secoue la tête légèrement, les yeux fermés.

Rectification : Sirius Black vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et je l'ai laissé faire. Ce qui revient fondamentalement au même.

Pire encore que de l'avoir laisser se servir de moi de cette façon…

J'ai apprécié.

Cette dernière pensée réussit à me sortir de ma léthargie. Je me dégage brusquement de ses bras pour m'éloigner.

Troublée, l'idée de le réprimander ne me traverse même pas l'esprit. Ma seule envie est de m'éloigner de ce crétin. Tout de suite et maintenant.

Je tourne la poignée de la porte pour sortir.

« Ne t'avises pas d'aller t'en vanter à quelqu'un, surtout. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une de tes stupides idées… »

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, si bien que je fais un pas dans l'escalier pour entamer ma descente.

« C'est plutôt à toi de ne pas t'en vanter. »

Le ton moqueur qu'il emploie me fait me retourner aussi vite que s'il m'avait insulté. Je lui lance mon regard le plus froid, pensant furieusement à lui faire avaler son sourire stupide.

Mais étrangement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir rassurer de retrouver notre bonne vieille relation conflictuelle.

« T'es vraiment un crétin… Ni plus ni moins. »

Il semble penser la même chose que moi, puisqu'un sourire qui ne ressemble absolument pas à celui dont il use habituellement avec moi, se dessine sur son visage. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je le lui renvoie.

Après quelques secondes sans bouger, je dévale l'escalier, en passant une main tremblante dans une mèche de cheveux qui me tombe dans les yeux.

Je viens d'embrasser Black !

Le monde ne tourne décidément pas rond aujourd'hui. Alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre, pour y chercher refuge et trouver une quelconque chose à faire et cesser de penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer, Taïna déboule sur mon chemin et me bloque le passage.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle !

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? » couine-t-elle de sa voix de petite fille.

Pour la énième fois en ce début de soirée, mon cœur manque stupidement un battement face à cette insinuation implicite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée que ma petite sœur nous ait entendu… ou pire encore, qu'elle nous ait vu.

« T'as pas été trop méchante avec lui, j'espère ? » me demande-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils bruns, les yeux brillants d'une lueur inquisitrice.

Je retiens avec peine un soupir soulagé et me fend d'un sourire éclatant en concluant qu'elle n'a absolument rien vu… rien entendu.

« A toi de voir, il est là-haut. »

Elle me lance un regard soupçonneux mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être rassurer, à tel point que j'en oublie de m'offusquer face à son comportement surprotecteur envers Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » s'enquiert-elle alors que je commence à m'éloigner vers ma chambre.

Je tourne la tête vers elle, adoptant ce que je crois être une expression impassible.

Pourquoi ma sœur est-elle si curieuse ?

« Il ne m'arrive rien du tout, » je réponds en arquant un sourcil faussement étonné. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Taïna esquisse un sourire en coin, en me toisant d'un regard moqueur.

« Tu m'as dis une fois, » commence-t-elle en se penchant vers l'avant pour que je l'entende mieux. « … que quand Maman avait les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux brillants comme des ampoules, et une expression bizarre sur le visage, il lui arrivait forcément quelque chose. »

Mon sourcil s'arque encore davantage.

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dis une telle connerie, par Merlin ?!

« Là, t'as les cheveux décoiffés… » constate-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Je passe une main dans ma tignasse, me demandant à quel moment Black y a déposé la sienne sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.

« Tu as les yeux comme des ampoules… » continue-t-elle, l'air amusé.

Je cligne des paupières, cherchant une réponse plausible.

« Tu fais une tête toute bizarre, en plus ! »

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre.

Je me surprends à penser que ma soeurette est plus intelligente qu'elle n'y parait au premier abord.

Elle ne peut pas avoir compris !

« Et puis, si tu veux tout savoir, » ajoute-t-elle en se relevant sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher son visage du mien. « Tes lèvres sont toutes gonflées, et elles brillent bizarrement, comme tes yeux. »

Inévitablement, mes joues prennent une légère couleur rosée. Je déteste savoir qu'elle a raison !

A mon avis, elle n'y comprend pas grand-chose mais tout de même…

« Comme dans le film qu'on a regardé l'autre jour ! Tu sais, avec la fille et le garçon qui étaient amoureux… »

Je secoue la tête, incrédule.

« La fille, elle avait la même tête que toi ! Mais avec des cheveux un peu rouges, comme Lily. »

Je ferme les yeux en tentant de ne pas paraître intéresser par ce qu'elle me dit.

Dans ces moments-là, je n'ai qu'une envie : être fille unique !

« Dis, Lea… Ça veut dire que tu es amoureuse, toi aussi ? »

J'ouvre les yeux, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, en cherchant la plaisanterie cachée derrière ses propos. Mais Taï continue de me fixer, en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« - Tu regardes trop la télé, ma petite.

- Même pas vrai ! Et toi, d'abord, t'es pareil que moi ! En plus, c'est toi qui m'a dit tout ça, hein. »

Son ton offusqué m'aurait sans doute amusé un autre jour mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dis que les gens qui avaient les cheveux mal coiffés, les joues rouges, les yeux dans le vague, les lèvres gonflées et brillantes, et une drôle d'expression sur le visage étaient tous amoureux ! »

Elle me tapote sur la jambe, avec un grand sourire stupide.

Et dire que nos parents prétendent que notre sourire est le même…

« Mais toi, si, tu es amoureuse ! » s'entête-t-elle avec conviction. « Ça se voit, je te dis. »

Je lui adresse un regard désapprobateur, prête à tourner les talons.

« Franchement, Taï, tu comprends rien parfois ! Embrasser quelqu'un ne signifie pas être amoureuse. »

Alors que j'amorce un mouvement de la tête, je capte son haussement de sourcils.

« J'ai dis amoureuse, d'abord ! Pas embrasser… »

Mon estomac se tord douloureusement quand je me rends compte de la stupidité que je viens de débiter.

Espérons que l'excès de télévision ne lui permette pas de faire le lien entre tous ces mots…

« Ça veut dire que tu as embrassé quelqu'un ? » m'interroge-t-elle finalement, les yeux pétillants de malice, en me tapant sur la jambe.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre, en détournant la tête.

« Waouh ! » s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée. « Tu as embrassé… Tu as embrassé Sirius ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, espérant que si je ne réponds rien, elle s'en ira. Mais mon silence semble lui confirmer ce qu'elle pense.

Je ne me fais toujours pas à l'idée que cette gamine puisse comprendre ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle vient de me dire…

Dorénavant, je me débrouillerais pour lui interdire toutes stupidités amoureuses à la télé.

Et pour éviter de lui raconter le genre de stupidités que moi-même je lui impose par moment.

« Ça devait être sacrément bien, comme quand Papa fait plein de bisous à Maman ! »

Elle fait une pause, me regarde un instant, tout sourire.

Ma sœur devient presque effrayante, à l'instant.

« Oui, parce que maman, elle a un peu la même tête que toi maintenant, quand papa lui fait des bisous. » m'explique-t-elle en chuchotant, sur le ton de la confidence. « Je l'ai vu une fois… Il t'a aussi fait des bisous dans le cou, Sirius ? »

Mon cœur cogne inévitablement dans ma poitrine.

Encore heureux que non !

« En tous cas, quand j'ai vu Papa et Maman, j'ai trouvé ça DEGOUTANT ! » ajoute-t-elle avec une grimace. « Si Josh me fait quelque chose comme ça, je lui donne un coup, là où tu m'as dis de le faire, une fois… »

Un sourire m'échappe.

C'est fou tous les bons conseils que j'ai pu donner à ma sœur depuis sa naissance, sans même m'en souvenir.

« Mais peut-être que toi, tu as trouvé ça très bien ! »

Exaspérante, cette gamine.

Je me rends compte qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé en placer une depuis le début de notre conversation.

Est-ce que je suis vraiment comme ça, moi aussi ?

« Parce que Sirius, il est quand même très beau, tu trouves pas ? »

Elle se gratte la tête d'un air pensif.

« Quand on est beau, on fait des super bisous, alors ! En plus, Sirius, il est encore mieux que Josh, tu sais… Alors, dis… Il est bien, ou pas ? »

La conversation me semble surréaliste… J'ai comme la sensation de parler avec une Lily, qui aurait pris les traits de ma petite sœur.

Et comme avec Lily, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'hocher la tête, face à son regard inquisiteur, lui arrachant un sourire éclatant.

Ma faiblesse a pris des proportions considérables, aujourd'hui, semble-t-il.

♦ ♦ ♦

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Maman puisse encore aujourd'hui continuer à inviter tant de gens pour les fêtes, et penser sincèrement que tout se passera comme prévu.

Alors que je me faufile entre les invités qui viennent de débarquer fraîchement dans notre Hall, je vois un petit garçon, qui doit être là depuis 10 minutes maximum, s'amuser avec ce qui ressemble étrangement à la lampe favorite de Maman. Avant qu'il ne l'ait réduit à néant, je la lui prend des mains, lui adresse un sourire et me dirige vers la cuisine sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, espérant intérieurement ne pas avoir à lui arracher autre chose des mains dès que je reviendrais.

Je dépose la lampe sur le plan de travail, entre deux assiettes de victuailles que ma mère a passé l'après-midi entière à préparer - et que les invités vont mettre une petite dizaine de minutes à engloutir - en lâchant un soupir las.

Simplement quinze minutes que la salle de séjour se remplit peu à peu et je ne sais déjà plus où donner de la tête.

J'attrape un petit four dans le plat et repart à l'assaut de la foule, résistant à mon envie de passer un coup de fil à Lily pour qu'elle se dépêche de venir me tenir compagnie dans la fosse aux lions.

« Leanor ! »

Je viens à peine de passer la porte lorsque j'entends quelqu'un brailler mon prénom. En essayant d'adopter mon sourire le plus sincèrement heureux - à vrai dire, je n'ai pas réellement reconnu la voix de la personne, alors j'anticipe -, je me retourne en tournoyant sur moi-même.

« Chris, » je murmure pour moi-même en apercevant la tête du jeune homme dépasser des personnes entassées à l'entrée.

Je fends la foule, adoptant un sourire beaucoup plus détendu, et me lève sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue mal rasé, alors qu'il se bat avec son manteau pour le retirer convenablement. Étirant la main, je lui retire le bonnet qui surmonte son crâne, éparpillant par la même occasion des fins flocons de neige sur mes propres vêtements.

Il me regarde une seconde et finit par me serrer dans ses bras, souriant.

« Comment va ma jolie Leanor en cette joyeuse soirée ? » me demande-t-il en se retenant apparemment de me décoiffer d'un geste de la main.

Je souris, en jetant un coup d'œil faussement épuisé en direction des invités, qui se dirigent vers le salon.

« Comme tu le vois, Maman n'a pas failli à sa réputation… » je réponds en esquissant un sourire. « Toujours plus de monde qu'il n'en faut. »

Chris ricane légèrement et dépose un léger baiser sur mon front.

Si il y a bien quelque chose qui me plait dans les fêtes que ma mère s'entête à organiser chaque année, c'est de revoir ma famille. Et en particulier Chris.

Il a beau avoir plus de 6 ans de plus que moi, il a toujours fait partie de mes cousins préférés. Sans doute même est-il mon préféré.

Je crois que c'est simplement son calme, qui est aux antipodes des caractères explosifs que les membres de ma famille, qui me plait. Il ressemble un peu à Papa aussi… donc.

« Tu joues toujours aussi bien à la fillette blasée, en tous cas, » me fait-il remarquer en m'entraînant avec lui vers la salle de séjour, lançant des signes de tête et des sourires à tout va. « Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. »

Je lui frappe gentiment les épaules. Ses yeux se tournent vers moi, suivi rapidement par le reste de son corps pour me faire face. Il me scrute quelques secondes, m'attrape par la main et me fait tourner sur moi-même, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

« Mais tu n'es plus une petite fille, à ce que je vois ! » soupire-t-il d'une voix faussement admirative. « Cette robe te va comme un gant. »

Inévitablement, mes joues se teintent de rouge, et je jette un coup d'œil rapide à ma tenue.

Ayant hésité longuement entre mon autre robe rouge, et celle-ci, noire, tombant juste au dessus de mes genoux, et fendu jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être flattée.

« Merci, » je fais avec un sourire en coin. « Tout le mérite revient à Lily, en fait. C'est elle qui me l'a trouvé dans le magasin… »

Les yeux de Chris s'illuminent. Je lui souris moqueusement mais il ne s'en offusque pas.

« Lily, tu dis ? » s'enquiert-il avec un sourire éclatant, en scrutant de ses deux yeux noirs les invités assis un peu partout dans notre salle de séjour. « Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

Je lui adresse un clin d'œil complice, en réajustant la bretelle de ma robe.

« Pas encore là, inutile de chercher… » je réplique d'une voix railleuse. « De toute façon, elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour toi, ma copine ! »

Chris se renfrogne, visiblement vexé par mon sous entendu.

« - Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais aucun sentiment pour Lily ! s'insurge-t-il en se rengorgeant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que me disent tes petits yeux perçants…

- J'ai déjà une copine, Lea, je te l'ai dis ! » m'explique-t-il avec une moue renfrognée qui m'amuse tout particulièrement.

Je me penche vers lui et murmure à son oreille, moqueuse :

« - Tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu, elle n'existera pas à mes yeux. Si tu l'avais ramené aujourd'hui, peut-être bien que…

- Elle a une famille, elle aussi ! claque-t-il d'une voix irritée. Si je devais la traîner ici, sans l'avoir préparer… »

C'est à mon tour de me vexer.

« Autant dire tout de suite que nous sommes tous mentalement instables ! »

Il éclate de rire et joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux, qui s'échappe de ma coiffure.

« - Tout le monde le sait, ça, sauf elle…

- Elle a même pas de prénom, cette fille ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'existe pas. »

Il tire sur ma mèche, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu peux aller demander à mon père, » me propose-t-il en m'entraînant rapidement vers son paternel. « Ma mère lui en a tellement parlé, depuis qu'ils l'ont rencontré, qu'il sera en mesure de te le confirmer ! »

Je m'arrête, souriante.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, pas la peine. Je veux bien te croire ! »

Pendant la minute qui suit, un silence s'installe entre nous, brisé par quelques personnes qui nous salue en passant près de nous.

« Où est Taïna ? » me demande-t-il finalement, en scrutant la foule d'un regard rapide. « Elle se fait toujours rapidement remarquer, d'habitude. »

Je jette à mon tour un coup d'œil aux alentours, pourtant persuadé de savoir où elle est.

« A l'étage, sûrement, » je réponds en haussant les épaules. « Je vais la chercher. »

Il hoche la tête, m'indique d'un signe de la main qu'il va saluer ma mère qui discute joyeusement plus loin et je finis par traîner les pieds vers l'escalier, exaspérée.

Je n'ose même pas croire que Taï ne soit pas venu saluer sa famille pour tenir compagnie à Sirius, qui refuse, je suppose, de descendre.

Avec une patience que je ne me connais pas, j'entre dans chacune des pièces qui sont à ma portée, espérant enfin tomber sur eux. Arrivé devant ma chambre, je tente tout de même un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, priant pour que Taïna n'ait pas été assez stupide pour l'y faire entrer.

« Ma mère dit toujours pleins de bêtises, c'est vrai ! » j'entends Taïna dire alors que je pousse la porte.

La première vision dans la chambre qui m'ait offerte est celle d'un Sirius affalé sur mon lit, au milieu des robes que j'ai laissé traîné en descendant.

Étrangement, j'hésite entre sourire et crier.

Crier parce qu'il est allongé sur MON lit, sans avoir même pris la peine de déplacer MES robes.

Sourire parce que je me surprends à le trouver mignon, les bras repliés sous la tête, les yeux brillants de malice.

« Un peu comme ta sœur, en fait… » répond-t-il à la gamine sans remarquer ma présence.

Ma sœur éclate de rire, moment que je trouve propice pour signaler ma présence par un raclement de gorge indiscret. Taïna sursaute et saute en bas de mon lit, comme électrocutée. Sirius relève simplement la tête une seconde, avant de la laisser retomber sur le lit, sans doute parce que mon raclement de gorge lui est familier.

« Taï, » je fais en tentant de l'ignorer superbement. « On a des invités, tu te souviens ? »

Ma petite sœur se mord la lèvre, défroisse d'un geste de la main la jupe plissée que ma mère lui a choisi pour l'occasion, jette un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui lui sourit, et finit par s'approcher de moi.

« - Je vais descendre maintenant…

- Il vaudrait mieux. »

Elle se tord les mains.

« Chris t'attend en bas depuis qu'il est arrivé. » indiqué-je avec un mi-sourire.

Taïna sourit de toutes ses dents, adresse un dernier signe à Sirius, et se dirige rapidement vers la porte pour sortir.

J'ai toujours étonné de voir comme elle pouvait apprécier Chris, sachant qu'elle adore notre cousine Meg… Une vraie enquiquineuse.

Lorsque je suis sûre qu'elle a disparu dans l'escalier, je fais un pas dans ma chambre, lorgnant sur un Black dont les yeux sont fermés, toujours allongé sur mon lit.

« Black, bouge de là et descends avec moi. »

Je me plante face au lit, au moment où il ouvre les yeux, péniblement me semble-t-il. Lorsque je saisis son regard qui me scrute de la tête aux pieds, mon cœur s'affole une fois de plus dans ma poitrine, et je me retiens de me balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il finit par lever les yeux vers mon visage, un sourire stupide sur les lèvres.

« Charmante, la petite Richards. » commente-t-il de son habituelle voix de dragueur.

Je lui adresse un regard noir, en tapant de ma main droite sur le lit.

« Allez Black, je dois redescendre, » je fais d'une voix lasse. « Et tu viens avec moi, tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la soirée. »

Soupirant, je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, lorsque je vois une lettre déposée sur mon bureau, visiblement de la main de James. Un coup d'œil à la cage de Plume m'indique qu'il y somnole paisiblement.

J'ai beau lui avoir appris à venir directement m'apporter mes lettres, il ne semble pas avoir compris.

« Aucune envie d'y aller, » me répond Sirius d'une voix traînante. « Je n'ai envie de gêner personne, moi. »

Je tourne un œil vers lui, en décachetant l'enveloppe d'un geste de la main.

« La seule personne que tu pourrais gêner, en toute honnêteté, c'est moi. Alors si je te demande de descendre, fais le… »

Il se lève du lit, défroisse son pantalon et traîne des pieds dans ma direction, en observant la lettre qui est dans ma main.

« C'est justement toi que je n'ai pas envie de voir, » m'explique-t-il avec un calme qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Il s'arrête juste derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas.

La mauvaise impression qu'il retente de me déstabiliser, après le coup de tout à l'heure, me prend à l'estomac, qui se tord douloureusement.

Depuis quand Black me fait-il cet effet-là ?

« Surtout après… »

Brusquement, je me retourne, et pose mon doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Pas envie d'en parler, c'est clair ? »

Il recule, les sourcils froncés, et me toise d'un regard perçant.

« Écoute, Richards… »

Je secoue la tête, les yeux fermés.

« On oublie, Black ! » je claque d'une voix un peu trop sèche. « On oublie, tu comprends ? »

C'est à son tour de secouer la tête, la mine dépitée.

« Ok, » finit-il par soupirer d'une voix contrite.

J'hoche la tête inutilement, en signe d'affirmation et me détourne à nouveau de lui. Le claironnement de la sonnette d'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée, se fait de nouveau entendre mais je n'y fais pas attention, trop occupée à retirer la lettre de son enveloppe.

Trop occupée à ignorer le souffle de Sirius sur la peau nue de mon dos, alors qu'il cherche à lire la lettre en même temps que moi.

« C'est de James, » je dis pour combler le silence pesant qui me fait tourner la tête.

Black ne répond rien, attendant sans doute de pouvoir la lire. Je la déplie donc, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Sirius se penche encore davantage vers l'avant, si bien que son menton touche le bout de mon épaule.

Un frisson me parcoure l'échine, alors qu'il s'éloigne un peu, en soupirant silencieusement.

Quelle légèreté dans l'atmosphère !

Je parcoure la lettre en diagonale, saisissant quelques mots au passage, pour en soutirer l'essentiel.

James viendra chercher son meilleur pote dans la soirée, dès qu'il aura réussi à s'échapper de son dîner de famille.

Merlin. Je dois être maudite.

« Il se sentait vraiment obligé d'ajouter ça ? » interroge Black d'une voix irritée en me tirant la lettre des mains, pour en lire le contenu, m'arrachant par la même occasion à mes pensées.

Je me retourne, prête à lui demander ce qui le gêne dans ce morceau de papier, mais il me répond avant que je n'en ai eu le temps :

« En tous cas, c'est super gentil de ta part d'avoir eu pitié de lui, alors que chacun s'accorde à dire que vous êtes comme un chien et chat. T'es génial ! »

Il fait une pause puis reprend, levant les yeux au ciel :

« Débrouille toi pour que Lily soit là quand j'arrive, je compte sur toi. En attendant, évitez de vous entretuer ! »

J'arque un sourcil, en me retournant complètement vers lui pour lui faire face.

« Je ne comprend pas ce qui te gêne dans cette lettre, » je lui signale avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. « Le fait qu'il parle de Lily ? »

Il secoue la tête en signe de dénégation, adoptant un air blasé.

« - Je m'y fais à ça, j'ai pas spécialement le choix.

- Alors quoi ? Que c'est super gentil de ma part d'avoir eu pitié de toi ? Je trouve que ça va au-delà de la gentillesse, dans mon cas. »

Il me lance un regard sceptique.

« - Il y a meilleur hôte que toi, si tu veux savoir.

- J'en doute…

- Pourtant, n'importe quelle fille m'aurait mieux accueillie, » croit-il bon de faire remarquer.

Je m'éloigne de lui, sentant le sous entendu plus qu'évident derrière sa phrase.

Le carillon de la porte en bas retentit de nouveau. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il s'agisse de Lily.

« - Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille, Black. Tu devrais le savoir. »

- Justement, je le sais. »

Je me stoppe devant la porte et jette un coup d'œil dans mon dos en fronçant les sourcils, croisant l'espace d'une seconde ses yeux gris.

« Tant mieux, alors. »

Ma voix est légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude, sans doute parce qu'il est une fois de plus beaucoup trop proche de moi. J'ai la sensation que si je bouge ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt, il n'hésitera pas, encore une fois, à faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire.

Mais étonnamment, je me surprends à vouloir bouger.

Simplement pour le tester.

« On va devoir descendre, ou c'est Taïna qui va remonter… »

Il m'adresse un sourire éclatant.

« - Elle n'a qu'à monter, alors.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle se pose des questions sur ce qu'on a pu faire durant tout ce temps en haut. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, prenant un air mystérieux. Ma gorge se serre à m'étouffer.

Ce genre de sourire chez Black ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« - Elle ne se posera aucune question, tu sais, me fait-il d'un air nonchalant.

- Pourtant, tout à l'heure, elle s'en est posée… »

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour démentir mon idée.

« Non, non,» réplique-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est bien à cause de toi qu'elle s'en est posée. »

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

Quelques dizaines de secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne daigne répondre à mon interrogation muette.

« Alors, c'est vrai, ça, que j'embrasse bien ? » me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes, faisant agrandir son sourire.

La traîtresse !

Cette gamine, qui prétend être ma sœur, est allé jusqu'à lui dire que…

Je vais la tuer !

« - Alors… ?

- Euh… » je bafouille en piquant un far.

Il y a une première fois à tout, je suppose : je n'ai jamais bafouiller devant lui, autant que je sache.

J'inspire profondément pour me reprendre.

« - Je ne me souviens pas avoir dis quelque chose dans ce goût-là, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie, je réplique à voix basse, feignant l'agacement.

- Ah oui ? »

Un sourire vainqueur illumine son visage.

« Tu as sans doute dis alors, que j'embrasse divinement bien… »

J'ouvre pour répliquer vertement mais il pose un doigt sur ma bouche, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Tututu, ma petite ! On ne ment pas à un Black. » m'interrompt-il en secouant la tête. « Ta petite sœur n'irait pas jusqu'à me mentir, non ? »

J'hausse les sourcils, adoptant un air dubitatif.

Taïna est née menteuse, tout le monde sait ça.

Même si en l'occurrence, aujourd'hui, elle a dit vrai. Je devrais sans doute lui apprendre à se taire quand il le faut.

« Allez, Richards, ça ne va pas t'arracher la langue de l'avouer… »

Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et se rapproche de moi.

« Rien qu'un petit oui… Un tout petit… »

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour me calmer.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis allé jusqu'à dire à cette gamine que Black embrassait bien ?

Sans doute n'a-t-il pas été assez idiot pour lui donner son avis, lui !

Je vais la tuer !

« En toute sincérité, j'ai connu mieux… » je finis par soupirer, en tentant de retrouver mon assurance.

Avec délectation, je vois une lueur de scepticisme danser dans ses yeux.

« Ah ? » fait-il en arquant un sourcil soupçonneux.

C'est à mon tour de sourire, en collant mon pied contre la porte.

« - Oui… Il y a eu Andrew… Rodcheld… Marc… Et puis Malory, aussi.

- C'est simplement parce que tu as été plus…

- Non, je n'ai pas été plus loin que le baiser avec chacun d'eux, » je m'offusque en lui assénant un coup sur l'épaule.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Mais bien sûr ! réplique-t-il avec une agaçante ironie.

- Dis tout de suite que je ne suis qu'une petite…, je m'insurge, les dents serrés.

- Tout de suite les grands mots avec toi, Richards ! » m'arrête-t-il en levant une main devant mon visage.

Je plisse les yeux sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

Me faire passer Noël avec ce crétin devrait faire l'objet d'une rémunération, franchement !

« Même Remus embrasse mieux que toi, » je lui fais finalement remarquer en clignant des paupières, l'air faussement blasé.

Il fronce les sourcils, de sorte qu'il ne forme plus qu'une seule et unique ligne au dessus de ses yeux.

« Mais bien sûr ! » me réplique-t-il avec ironie. « Lunard, meilleur que moi dans ce genre de discipline ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« En Potions, peut-être. En Sortilèges passe encore… Mais, si tu veux mon avis, il ne peut pas me surpasser dans ce domaine. A côté de moi, il fait sans aucun doute pâle figure. »

Je me fend d'un sourire éclatant, les yeux brillants.

Un beau crétin !

« Tu n'as qu'à essayer, dans ce cas. Je t'assure que c'est immanquable ! »

Il fait non de la tête en haussant les épaules.

« Lunard n'est pas mon genre, malheureusement pour lui. »

- Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'essayer, » raillé-je, souriante.

Il cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises.

Un petit silence s'installe entre nous, et au moment où je me tourne pour ouvrir la porte et, enfin, sortir de cette pièce, il reprend la parole.

Encore.

« Je suis sûr qu'un second essai entre nous te ferait changer d'avis. » m'assure-t-il.

Ignorant son air sérieux, ma première réaction est d'éclater de rire.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Black mais son cerveau a dû être touché dans le choc.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses lèvres se posent effectivement sur mes lèvres que mon envie de rire meure dans ma gorge, me lance stupéfaite l'espace d'une seconde.

Une seconde seulement, le temps pour lui de les effleurer délicatement.

Je ne peux pas laisser Black m'embrasser deux fois dans la même journée, sans réagir !

Sans quoi, je ne suis plus une Richards. Et encore moins Leanor.

Je m'apprête à reculer au moment même où la porte de la chambre vient heurter mon dos, signe que quelqu'un vient de pousser la porte pour entrer.

Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine, alors que Sirius recule de plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner de moi, les lèvres un peu trop brillantes à mon goût.

Lorsque j'entend la voix de Lily, ma gorge se serre à tel point que j'ai la sensation d'agoniser :

« Lea ? T'es là ? »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, la tête de Lily se faufile par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Accolé à celle-ci, elle est dans l'incapacité de me voir.

Malheureusement, son champ de vision doit être étendu à d'autres horizons de ma pièce personnelle, puisqu'elle demande, d'une voix étonnée :

« Sirius ? C'est toi ? »

Je ferme les yeux un instant, assez rapidement pour ne pas voir Sirius hocher la tête. Au moment où je les rouvre, il est debout et se dirige vers Lily, qui à mon grand dam, se décide enfin à rentrer.

Aussitôt, ses yeux se posent sur moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, comme prise en faute. Ses yeux perçants me scrutent assez longtemps pour que je me sente encore plus mal à l'aise qu'au début.

C'est Sirius qui brise le silence pesant qui s'est installé.

« Hum… » fait-il en se raclant la gorge pour se donner contenance. « Je vais descendre voir Taïna. Je te charge de…euh… lui expliquer tout, Richards. »

La lâcheté dans son état le plus pur…

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il a déjà déguerpi sans demander son reste.

A peine la porte s'est-elle fermée que Lily me demande ce qui semble la démanger depuis qu'elle a aperçu Black :

« Qu'est-ce que Sirius faisait dans ta chambre ? »

Je roule des yeux, en tentant vainement de ne laisser transparaître aucun sentiment.

Je ne peux pas croire que ce crétin ait pu me laisser me débrouiller toute seule avec elle !

« Mmm.. » je fais en adoptant un sourire forcé et crispé. « Une longue histoire… Je te raconterais en bas, ok ? »

Elle arque un sourcil.

« Et tu m'expliqueras peut-être aussi pourquoi tu es dans cet état, hein ? »

Je roule des yeux et sort dans le couloir, Lily à ma suite.

« - Dans quel état ? je lui demande en toute innocence.

- Les yeux dans le vague, l'expression perdue… »

Je me mord la lèvre.

Lily est pire encore que Taïna !

« Et les lèvres qui brillent un petit peu trop… »

Le sous entendu est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Rester calme. Ce doit être la solution.

Je me racle la gorge, sans rien répondre.

« Chris veut te voir, » je lui dis finalement pour détourner la conversation, lorsque nous arrivons dans la salle de séjour. « CHRIS ! »

Mon cousin a l'amabilité de tourner la tête dans la seconde qui suit. Comme de nombreuses autres personnes au même moment.

Mais son grand sourire éclatant me signifie clairement qu'il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre, m'offrant ainsi une chance de m'échapper.

« Lea, tu m'échapperas pas comme ça, tu le sais. Un jour ou l'autre, donc très bientôt, tu seras dans l'obligation de me raconter comment tu en es arrivé à échanger plus que de simples et habituelles insultes avec Sirius…»

Je grimace et me détourne d'elle pour échapper à son regard.

Et c'est celui de Sirius que je croise, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La seule envie qui me saisit à ce moment est de l'étrangler.

Parce que lui n'aura jamais à expliquer à James ce qui s'est passé.

Alors que je me vois dans l'obligation d'affronter prochainement une Lily avide de potins croustillants sur le pourquoi du comment, et un Remus furax parce que j'aurais mis sa réputation en lambeaux.

Je dois être maudite, vraiment.

**FIN**

* * *

_Dites moiiiii que ça vous va comme fin ! C'est une fin ouverte, mais qui en dit assez sur la suite de leur relation, non ? Je suis dans l'incapacité de pondre une suite à ça, vraiment. Alors j'espère que ça vous va xDDDD_

_Si pourtant, vous voulez continuer à suivre éventuellement Leanor (et par la même occasion Sirius !), je ne peux que vous renvoyez à On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans ! que j'écris avec ma soeur Sam ! Rien ne dit qu'il y aura dedans un Sirius/Leanor mais rien ne vous empêche d'aller voir pour vérifier xDDD Ca me ferait très plaisir (et à Sam aussi !) que vous vous intéressiez à l'autre histoire parce que Leanor vous aurait plu ici... Enfin bref ! xD_

_Si vous avez envie de Sirius/OC, vous pouvez aussi aller lire Ce que j'aime chez toi, une fic que je viens de commencer. Ce n'est pas vraiment pareil mais bon :))_

_ Et puis sinon, il se peut que je réécrive sur ces deux-là, un de ces jours !_

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé la non-sagesse des deux petits... Si c'est le cas, et même si ça ne l'est pas, une petite review ferait mon bonheur, assurément XDDD  
_


End file.
